schooled
by Gretchen123
Summary: The titans go to school. Editing. lots and lots of editing on first chapter. Now to fixe the other fifteen...
1. Chapter 1

_Oh God, what the hell was up with my grammar? Seriously, how did you guys read this? Much much much needed editing. Heh heh, pretty much just rewrote a bunch of it... _

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans. AT ALL! If I did then I would have punched the guy who even suggested to cancel this work of brilliance! Grrr...**

It was a normal day in the Titan's tower. Starfire and Robin were flirting in the kitchen, while Starfire tried and cook "food." Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game and shouting insults back and forth while trying to pass each other. Raven sat in the corner of the living room, just reading a thick book and trying to ignore the chaos surrounding her.

When things started getting physical between the the two, Raven turned off their game and switched on the news. Maybe it would teach them a few things about the world around them. A few traffic accidents, a burglary that they remembered stopping, nothing out of the ordinary. Then a scowling woman came on. "The Teen Titans," She said seriously. The TV volume was turned up and the entire team surrounded the television. "Are not above the law. Though they may be super heroes, they are still children who are not attending school! In this day and age, children go to school. And last time I checked, these super heroes were children and obeyed the law. So why are they not in school? Learning about the history of our world and how to actually speak proper English." Starfire blushed a bit. Her English was still a bit broken.

"Are the Titans really so above the law that they can't even be bothered to learn simple mathematics? Are these teenagers going to grow up not knowing their history or basic grammar? Or will the city crack down and..." Raven muted the television.

The entire team seemed dumbstruck. Cyborg spoke up first "I never went back school after I became half machine. There was a ton of physical therapy and after that I joined the team. I really haven't thought of it after that..."

"Nor have I friends," Star began "Human school have always intrigued me much. I'd like to learn of the grammar and mathematics."

Everyone turned to Robin at this. "I think this might be a problem with the media. They're going to take this far, I can tell. There's other solution though. Classes online and everything, that's how I did it before with the bat."

Beast Boy jumped up, alarmed. "Dude, we got to go to school! It'd be so freaking awesome!" Everyone turned and looked at the green changeling surprised. Beast Boy noticed took it down a notch. "None of us can really be labeled as 'normal'" He added air quotes around normal. "I've been in Africa for most of my life. After that I grew up with the Doom Patrol. Not really a teenage environment. We never focused on much education. We needed to save the world, not talk about Abraham Liker." Beast Boy laughed a fake laugh.

"I agree with Beast Boy." The Titans looked at Raven confused. Had she ever agreed with him before? Was she sick, hypnotized? "What? It makes sense, the media won't back off with the home school excuse."

Quickly getting over the shock of Raven and Beast Boy being on the same side Robin spoke up. "But Raven our schedule is way to demanding. We can't go to school and fight crime!"

"I know that Robin. We show up for a week or two and say we can't stay because of the safety of the city. Say that we're looking into the option of online classes and we're good." Raven argument was naturally well thought out, her voice convincing and calm. With pleading eyes from Star and Beast Boy Robin sighed and nodded his consent! Cyborg stood up and shouted "Booyah!"

* * *

A week later all the Titans were enrolled in school. It was actually a lot more complicated then everyone thought to get them enrolled. The biggest problem was their names. Obviously they couldn't put down their real names. It was kinda hard getting the district to let them enroll a student under the name "Beast Boy." They had to work out a system where if they were called the students where able to leave everything behind and have the class work emailed to them later. The last big problem was powers and weapons. Should they be able to use powers in school? Can Robin carry weapons with him? Since Robin only resource in battle was his weapons he was allowed to have them in his locker. With a very durable lock. Nothing "deadly" though. Visible or disturbing powers could not be used during class. Potentially harmful were strictly forbidden.

But what the team was worried about was not about their powers. The only thing they really knew about high school was through the television and Cyborg's occasional story. That week there was a lot of high school comedies and dramas on their TVs. Raven listened, though she pretended not to. She already had already began to take an extreme dislike to cheerleaders... And probably the most important question of all what to wear? Brightly colored costume? No. Not only that but turns out Raven's and Star's outfit were against school rule. Who knew you couldn't wear a leotard and cape to school...

Because of this they ended up going on a truly dreadful trip to the mall. They acted like regular teenagers teenagers! Of course they really did act like this in the house but it was so weird seeing all the Titans in normal clothes. Starfire clothing choices had _a lot_ of pink and bright colors in it. Raven almost looked happy when she saw the goth themed store. Blue and black, black and blue, blue and so on she piled the clothes in Cyborg's arms. Robin looked like he was going to disappear under the mountain of accessories and clothes Starfire had handed him. The guys for the most part were more reasonable. Robin bought just enough clothes for a week or two. A few pairs of light colored jeans, and some solid colored teeshirts varying in almost all the colors. Well his costume was very bright so what did anyone expect? Cyborg bought nothing for obvious reasons. Beast boy was as bad if not worse then the girls. Dark jeans and tee shirts with strange phrases overloaded the counter. New shoes, a few hats, and even a pair of earrings? When Robin asked Beast Boy just shrugged and said they were on sale.

When they left the mall their arms were full of bags, except Raven who levitated them a few feet above their heads. Everyone was eager to get back to the tower, school began tomorrow but before they even made it to the car a loud _boom _sounded from the mall followed by the evil laughter that all villains seem to have perfected. Quickly Raven transported the bags back to the tower and the Titans were moving. When they got inside they saw Dr. Light trashing the food court. He looked pretty angry. Robin shouted over the noise. "TITANS GO!" It took less than 15 minutes to bring Dr. Light under control, which was longer than usual. The reason he was upset? Apparently a young boy wearing a Robin costume had thrown his drink at him, yelling that he was taking him to jail. Robin bought the kid an ice cream afterward.

Finally they arrived home around 8. They ate dinner which took almost half an hour before deciding on which pizza to order. Ate, put clothes away, bicker, and went to sleep at ten. Very little sleeping happened though, and if you can't figure out why, well...

**Wow, I now realize how bad my grammar was. I mean seriously, it makes current me look like a genius. ^.^ thanks for putting up with the spelling, seriously.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is my second chapter! i like this one a lot better because i had a whole day at school to think up new material! i mean what was i suppose to do in class, math? please review and help me out a little!**_

**Disclaimer: i do not own teen titans, various other super heros, or cartoon network. Now that that is over i can turn the titans into little puppets and make them dance, literally... btw beast boy is a pretty bad dancer, probably because of me...**

A tired Beast Boy stumbled into the kitchen. Yawning he started the preperations for some good old fashion tofu eggs and bacon. Half way through he realized that the kitchen was empty and it seemed like everyone was fast asleep. Immediately h broke into song and dance out of pure joy. This was a first that he woken before everyone else. "What what? I'm up first! What what, I'm up first!" He sang. Four team mates walked into the litchen and watched the embarrassing spectacle. Slowly Beast Boy stopped dancing mid electric slide. "Oh, hey dudes." He looked at their fully dressed and fed bodies. "So, you guys are awake?"

Raven smirked "For the last hour Beast Boy. You have 15 minutes before we leave you behind. School starts today." On that note she left the kitchen. Surprise slowly registered on his face. He ran to his bedroom. 12 minutes later Beast Boy was fully clothed, showered, and groomed. He wore a black tee shirt with the phrase "Trust me, I'm a ninja" on it. Dark jeans that barely stayed on his hips and and a black baseball cap. Raven crossed her arms over her vintage, black paint splattered shirt and nodded her approval. Starfire wore a _short_ jean skirt and a very tight white lacy shirt. Robin said that they had to get her to change twice before they found one that _almost_ reached her fingertips. Cyborg wore nothing.

Everyone filed into the T-Car. While in the car an amazing thing happened, an impossible thing. It was silent. Cyborg wasn't yelling at someone for messing up his "baby." Robin wasn't back seat driving, Beast Boy wasn't, well, Beast Boying. The anticipation and nervousness was evident. Cyborg was harsh on the turns, Raven was meditating, Robin fidgeted, Starfire didn't squeal once, and Beast Boy was silent. It was like the apocalypse...

* * *

They arrived at school a few minutes late. The halls were completely, empty giving the school an eerie look. Silently they walked to the office. In the office they were greeted by a heavy balding man. He forced a smile and greeted them "with all his heart" then recited the school rules and finally moved on to the rules made especially for them. "No distracting powers during class, no using harmful powers on the students" and yadda yadda yadda. At the last rule: "Robin must keep all weapons in his locker" he began stripping them off of him. Quickly the table was over flowing with them. Smoke bombs, staffs, and grappling hooks kept filling the table. Where did he fit them all? After a few minutes he stopped piling the weapons on the table and asked where his locker was? The principle looked a little pale. "You can't seriously hurt anyone with those right?"

"I will not hurt any of the student with a weapon."

"That's not what I'm asking!" He started getting a little red in the face.

"Well what would be the point of a weapon if you couldn't hurt someone with it?" The Titans stood on guard, they could tell when their leader was getting annoyed, especially Beast Boy from lots of experience.

"The fact that it is completely against school rules to have something potentially deadly in school!" the principle had turned a very bright shade of red by now.

"Well I don't really understand what's the problem though. I NEED WEAPONS! How am I suppose to keep this city from being over run by criminals when it would take me an extra 20 minutes to go back to the tower and grab them? I mean there's always a possibility that this school in fact might be attacked right now? It takes long enough to get back to my locker and now I'm suppose to leave them at home? " Robin crossed his arms and had a brief stare down with the principle. He wasn't a very tall, not to mention intimidating man. Soon he grumbled a few choice words that only Beast Boy caught, handed them their schedules, and left them to go find their classes.

Outside in the hallway Robin was still a little angry about his encounter with the principle. As soon as the principle was out of ear shot though Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg started laughing hysterically. Robin glared at them and looked to Raven for help, but even she was trying (and failing) to suppress a grin. He sulked until his team gained a little composer and they compared schedules. They had requested to have at least 2 of them in the same class each period (the excuse was ease of being able to leave, but really none of them wanted to be alone.) This worked out for the most part, except for Raven. 2 of her classes out of 6 were by herself. Calculus and advance physic was going to be hell. They stuffed their few items in their lockers (well except for Robin who shoved an avalanch of weapons in there) and headed to home room.

* * *

Cyborg, Robin and Starfire were in the same homeroom. When they arrived at the door they stopped for a minute. None of them really wanted to go in there, but at the same time they couldn't wait. "Well," began Robin breaking the silence. With a sarcastic grin he said " Titans go!" Robin casually opened the door and walked into the class room. From the class there was a collective gasp. Was that _Robin?_ You know from the _Teen Titans?_ When the flying girl and the boy that was half metal walked in their suspicions were confirmed. Ignoring the staring and gaping mouths and they walked, well Starfire actually flew already forgetting school rules, to the front of the class. Robin handed the teacher a note and on cue the teacher, a small pretty lady in her 20s, stood up.

"Well class as you can see we have a few new students." she turned to them then " Why don't you tell us a little something about yourselves?"

Robin cleared his throat, being the leader he spoke up first "Um, my name is Robin. I'm originally from Gotham city and I like tacos." Half of the girls in his homeroom fell in love with him at that second.

Cyborg stood up next " I'm Cyborg, I currently live in jump city, and I work on cars and other mechanicy stuff in my spare time." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. He took a step back and stood next to Robin, giving Starfire the go to start talking. Bad idea.

"Hello new Friends!" she was nearly shaking with excitement. "I am the Starfire! I am from the planet Tameran and am so pleased to meet you all! I enjoy mustard, cotton candy, and the pizza! I also enjoy spending time with the friends, especially Robin!" Last sentence, boom! A quarter of the girls hated her, a quarter didn't know what to think, half loved her, and 100% of them envied her.

The teacher looking slightly amused told them to take a seat. Various girls and boys offered to let them sit next to them but they opted for a seat in the back near the door. While walking there Robin took Star's hand and 3/8's of the girls now hated Starfire. Even in the back the students still stared at them. some with googly eyes( girls) some with lust (boys+Star= lust) and a few with anger (boy and girls now) but mainly just curiosity. Cyborg sighed and whispered towoards the two "Hope Raven and the little grass stain are okay.)

* * *

_and that's it for now :) really hope you guys like it and gonna start on third chapter now! please review (i know i said that b4 but i dont care) btw i luv anyone who reviewed first chapter and told me i didnt suck! espicially crazy nerd cuz he/she gave me weapons idea. oh and im diffenitly torturing Robin throught this fanfic :) it the smart ones that annoy the teachers the most i should know..._


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter three which i started an hour after last publish. probably wont finish till end of tomorrow though... i got my cookie, milk, and pet dinosaur bob here so i'm going to strt! yeah!_

**disclaimer: i do not own teen titans. i am how ever hatching a plan so i soon will... as soon as i find a dinosaur that is not a vegitarian bob! dumb hippie dinosaurs...**

Beast Boy stared at the door knob in wide eye fear. " hey Rae? if you're worried we don't have to go in there you know. We can just go back home and-"

Raven cut him off, " Beast boy, get a hold on your fear. It's rolling off of you in waves. we're going to go into that room, we're going to hand the teacher our slips, and then we're going to sit down understood? nothing to be afraid of." The last sentence was mumbled, only someone with senses as sensitive as Beast Boy would be able to hear it. Was she afraid too? He looked at the half demon girl and felt as if _he_ needed to protect_ her._

Beast Boy smiled brightly. " come on Rae, let's do this." They entered the room. It was a mad house. Pieces of paper were flying, kids were wrestling, and_ everyone_ was screaming. One good thing about being green though was when you show up, you really can get a room quiet. Beast Boy and Raven walked to the front, ignoring the classroom's staring and gaping students. An old man in his late 50s had been calmly napping at his desk until he noticed the lack of noise. Expecting a trash can to be on fire he opened his eyes to see a green teenager staring right into his face. he nearly fell out of his chair. Composing himself he waved his hand and said "Speak."

Taking that as an invitation Beast Boy began talking. " well, I'm beast Boy. I am part of the Teen Titans and i really do love it there. I'm a vegitarian and i love video games." He smiled brightly. The class nodded their approval.

Next Raven spoke. Her voice was completly devoid of any emotions, her face shut up tight from prying eyes. " I'm Raven. I'm from the Titans also. I like books,and, um tea." She stared at the class blankly.

From the back of the room a voice called out " freak!" Raven looked surprised, and felt angry. She thought they were talking about Beast Boy, and from his embarrassed expression he did too. Then another voice called out. This time she was able to identify it from a tall blond in the back. "Goth freak!" They were talking about her. Her cheeks flushed bright red and she quickly got a hold of her emotions before anything broke. She was surprised that anger wasn't her main feeling, no it was relief. Though she knew she wasn't going to be accepted anytime soon she didn't have to worry about her team, her friends. Sure they were a little abnormal but they at least acted like regular teenagers, they would fit in. If Beast Boy could be accepted so easily with out judgement on his, form(?) the the rest should fit in well. They didn't judge on species, they judged on normality. Her friends would be fine, she could tough it out.

Suddenly she felt anger coming from her green team mate. She looked over surprised that he seemed to have moved a little bit in front of her, taking a slightly protective stance. He glared at the group of girls giggling in the back and bared his teeth a little. "Come on Rae." He tugged on her hand and led her to a seat near the door, far away from the giggling girls. Dazed she let him lead her over and sat next to him without protest. A few people glared, but most still seemed to be in favor of Beast Boy, especially the girls. Slowly his anger died down and he began chattering happily with the people around him. she couldn't help but notice that he made sure that he added Raven in on the conversation, though she said little.

* * *

_period 1:_ Starfire and Robin made their way twoards English class. Starfire was really beginnig to like highschool. everyone was so nice here! Two guys already had offered to carry her books, and the girls so sweet. All homeroom girls were asking her what planet she came from, why she talked this way, why were her skirt so small, and were she and Robin really going out? Robin didn't seem to be enjoying it here though. When the two nice boys asked to carry Starfire's books he had simply lifted them out of her hands and nearly dragged her along by the hand, leaving the two boys behind. And when the girls were asking her the questions he didn't look happy. He seemed very angry. He did look like he approved of two of her new friends. they were lily and luci, twins. They didn't ask her the questions the others were asking, but how she liked highschool so far, was it fun being a super hero, were did she get that shirt? Satrfire liked them a lot too.

When they got to Engliish class Starfire and Robin took the two seats near the door. Instantly they where surrounded by other students, fans and tormentors. robin really hated the fact that not only were they messing with star, but she didn't seem to know. he really didn't have the heart to tell her. All he could do was pout and try to stop their questions. Star did have fans though. A few girls who didn't try to make her into the biggest joke of the school, and a few who really just wanted to know her. he liked them. The late bell rang and the teacher stood up. was a tiny old lady who looked like she was born scowling. If she wasn't so terrifying he'd probably laugh. She began takibg roll, drill sergeant style.

"STARFIRE?" She looked up, confused.

"Yes?"

"ROBIN?" He raised his hand. she looked at him in disgust. " Take off that mask now." Though he was wearing civilian clothes he still kept his mask on.

" Um, , I can't."

" AND WHY NOT?"

" Cuz I'm a super hero?"

"SO YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY THAT YOU CAN'T FOLLOW SCHOOL RULES? ARE YOU ABOVE THE LAW _ROBIN?"_ His name was a sneer, an insult. And this teacher was beggining to aggravate him.

" No ms. I am not above the law and i do not consider myself above the law."

"ARE YOU TALKING BACK?"

" NO I AM NOT!" He began yelling too. " ALL I'M SAYINGING IS, I'M A SUPER HERO, YOU KNOW WITH A SECRET IDENTITY?"

" DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE ? AS LONG AS YOU ARE IN THIS CLASS ROOM YOU WILL FOLLOW SCHOOL RULES!"

" DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH? IF I TAKE OFF MY MASK BIG SCARY BAD GUYS WILL COME. AND WHEN THE BIG SCARY BAD GUYS COME THEY HAVE THE HABIT OF KIDNAPPING AND TURTURING ME. AND YYOU KNOW WHAT? THAT'S KINDA SHITTY!" The class room became silent. Robin and the teacher glared at each other, trying to get the other to back down. Eventually Starfire broke the silence.

" Robin, what does shitty mean?" The class erupted into laughter.

the teacher pointed at the two. " you two, office, now." They left the room and began their walk twoards the office.

* * *

_okay that's the end of this chapter. I'll update soon from the simple fact that you can never run out of material when you go to school :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter four! More random things that happen at school a lot! yeah! plzz review, it makes me happy. oh and i dont know if you would notice this but thinking out 5 scheldules for them is pretty hard. 2 chapter i think i had it so Raven was alone in two classes (civics and calculas right?) but i might have to change this around a little to fit for the story. No one probably even noticed though, but just a warning. I'm aiming for at least 2000 words so cheer me on! yeah!_

**Disclaimer: if i owned teen titans would i really be making fan fiction right now?**

_Period1: _Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy made their way to artclass. " So Green Bean, how was home room?"

" stupendous." Beast boy rolled his eyes.

" holy- Raven, did you teach him how to use sarcasm? You know that's not allowed!"

Beast boy looked confused. "why can't I use sarcasm?"

Raven answered for Cyborg. " Because you're annoying enough already."

Beast boy looked slightly offended, but then he just smiled broadly and laughed. " Come on Rae, you know you love me!" with a wickid glint in his eyes he spread his arms wide and began to approach her. " Now how 'bout a hug, friend?" A look of mock horror crossed her face.

" Beastt Boy if you touch me i swear," to late, he made a move twoards her. She skillfully dodged him and nearly ran into class. Beast Boy, having fallen to the ground when his affection been advoided, just sat in the middle of the hall way and laughed. Cyborg was smiling to, happy that his friends were getting along.

Untill they heard a voice behind them. " I don't see how they can stand her." One girl whispered to the other.

" I know, she's so_ strange._" Cyborg's eye widened in surprise. Beast Boy happy grin was replaced with a fierce scowl. He stood up and dusted his pants off. He walked into class, but not before sneering at the two girls. Cyborg quickly followed, hoping with all his heart that raven didn't hear the two girls commens. When he walked into class though her almost playful attitude was gone.

* * *

_period2:_ BeastBoy Starfire and Robin had math together. Before class began starfire had updated Beast Boy on everything that had happened in the last two hours. He was could barely breath, he was laughing so hard. " so," he began between gasps of breath "You both have detention?" And at that he began laughing again.

" Yes friend Beast Boy. But at least i learned a new word. School is so educational!"n Beast Boy began laughing again.

" um, Star?" The boy wonder attempted to be heard through Beast Boys loud laughter. " don't say that word though. It's not polite, or nice." He blushed, embarrassed that he said it himself.

" If it is bad then why did you say it?"

" Because i was angry Star. I shouldn't have though, it'd got both of us in trouble, sorry."

" It is okay. Now Beast Boy, how is your day progressing?"

Beast Boy stopped laughing. " Fine." He turned to the front of the class as the teacher tried to get the students under controll.

Robin was curious. He was worried for Cyborg and Beast Boy the most with their rather alarming apperance.

StarFire was horrified. She wasn't very sensitive when she asked questions, though she meant no harm. " oh no Beast Boy! Were you," her voice became a whisper. "_ teased?"_

" No Star, I was fine." His tone became spiteful. " Raven didn't seem to be approved of though." Starfire and Robin looked shocked. It kinda surprised them that the students would be less accepting of a goth kid than a green changeling. They didn't have time to ask anymore questions though before the teacher finally suceeded in bringing the class to order. Robin managed not to get into any arguements at least, he was to busy worrying about Raven. Starfire and Especially Beast Boy seemed worried too.

* * *

_period2:_ Cyborg and Raven had civics. He was fuming. He remembered high school well, the good and the bad. One thing that he now rememberd was how much the popular love their new playthings. All class he could hear (Raven too) a few girls making snide comments in the back about Raven. As much as she tried to hide it though Cyborg knew it was severly pissing her off. Her face was completely blank, nothing had exploded, and she didn't attempt (and she easily could have) throw one of them out of the window. He remembered high school, he knew how they thought. She's easy, obviously she's not saying anything back, they could do what ever they wanted to her. Cyborg hoped that they weren't near any sharp objects if she snapped. "Raven?"

She looked up at her mechanic friend. "Yes Cyborg?"

" Raeven, We all got your back" On that note he turned around, and looked up to the front as class began.

* * *

_period3: _Lunch. The five super heros stood in line waiting for their chance to eat. " god," groaned Cyborg, " How can anybody go this long without meat." He gave a meak groan and held his stomach.

Beast Boy looked insulted. " Cyborg i've gone_ years and years_ without meat and i have yet to die!"

" Well that's because you aren't normal! Look at me and say those hamburgers don't lsmell deliscious." He began to drool. Beast Boy took a breath and was about to start his and cyborg's imfamous meat vs tofu debate before something caught his eye.

his eyes widened in horror and he was rendered speechless. The resst of the Titans stood on guard, wondering what had alarmed their friend. Starfire broke the silence, "Friend Beast Boy, what is wrong?" Unable to talk he simply pointed at the food in front of them.

Robin was confused. "Beast Boy, that's meat. I know you doon't eat it but it's still there."

Cyborg grinned. "Nothing to be afraid of BB. try some, it's good." He dangled a hamburger in front of his face. Beast boy swatted it away.

Finally he regained the ability to speak. "Where is it?" Four confused teenagers looked at him. "Where's the vegan food!" He began Looking around the display of meat, moving hotdogs and burgers out of his way. Eventually a look of defeat crossed his face. A loud wail escaped his throat. Having been watching the scene for a while an unhappy lunch lady walked over. She was a_ big_ lady. A hairy one too.

" what is the problem?" she spoke with a raspy voice, undertones of a german accent showing.

" Um Sir- Ma'am, is there any vegan food?" Beast Boy shrunk a good four inches under her glare.

" Damn vegans. You skinny, need more meat on bones." Beast Boy hid behind Cyborg, him being one of the more itimadating team members.

"Um, does that mean there isn't any tofu anywhere?" The lunch "lady" glare became a look of pure disgust. Beast Boy opted for the much more scary Raven as cover. She jerked her chin over to a much smaller display of food. In it sat a single PBandJ and a limp salad. He grabbed the salad, mild distaste on his face, and walked over to go pay.

They sat in a small round table near the windows. Cyborg, having already devoured his lunch, grumbled to himself about starving while simutaneously trying to talk Raven into giving him her hotdog. Raven glared at him and prepered to take a bite when she saw it. A long brown hair stuck in the ketchup of her meal. She silently passed him the food and watched with disgust as he attacked it with vigor. She sipped her icetea.. Beast Boy was miserbly eating his salad. He prodded the limp lettuce, and held up a tomatoe in disgust. "I've eatan_ a lot_ of fruits and vegetables in my life, but i've never seen one that grew hair."

"funny Beast Boy," Raven smirked at Cyborg who had just finished his hotdog. "I've just had a hotdog that had the same ability." Cyborg's eye widened in surprise. He looked at Raven, whos smirked simply grew wider, then looked his empty tray. Back at Raven. Everyone except Cyborg began laughing hystericaly. Raven even giggled a little. Suddenly something hit her in the back of her head. surprised she looked down at an empty water bottle. The whole cafeteria broke into laughter. Beast Boys pathedic excuse for a salad exploded before Raven got her emotions in check. She turned back to her icetea and continued sipping. Beast Boy picked up the water bottle, turned missle. Written on it in Black marker were the words _GOTH _and_ BITCH._ Beast Boy had a harder time keeping his anger down.

" Who," He stood up slowly. turned to address the entire cafeteria. "Who did this!" He was shouting nearly shaking with rage. The room was completely quiet. Evveryone was shocked, the most surprised probably Raven. " I said who did this!" He nearly barked. He turned twoards a particulary pale guy. "you." He began walking over to him. The guy shrunk into his seat, trying to disappear. Beast Boy arrived and leaned in close. " I swear to God, if You_ ever_ throw anything else at Raven or another member of my team, I will kick your ass until you cry" His words were an angry snarl, his expression a look of pure disgust. The pinciple arrived then.

"You!" He pointed at the green boy. " Office, NOW!" Beast Boy grabbed his backpack roughly off his chair and walked out the door in the direction of the office.

* * *

_period4: _Calculas, Raven had class alone. After Beast Boy had left the cafeteria had been abuzzed with excitement._ omg! Did you see that? I know right?_ it seems that everyone was talking, except their table. For the last 15 minutes of lunch it was perfectly quiet at the Titans table. Beast Boy was an idiot. He didn't need to threatan the guy, she could take care of herself. It wasn't like she caredd that they teased her._ But you do._ she shook the thought from her head. He didn't need to protect her, she was fine._ But you're not._ She didn't care. She really didn't!_ Yes, I do._ she sighed. She knew that annoying voice in the back of er head was right._ do I really sound like that? Yes, you do._ She gave a mental smile. Even after all this time on the Teen Titans she still had a lot of trouble showing her emotions. Even ammiting she had emotions. And she would never admit that this thing was seriously killing her. Ever since she been to Earth she had to learn to show her emotions, to let others in, to not worry about judgement. And now in this hell they called school she had to deal with people that judge solely on apperances. Because she was a little gothic she was atomactically an outsider. Ignoring the teacher talking about formulas and whatnot she looked around her classroom, seeing who was in it. Her eyes stopped on a tall blond. The same tall blond who called out in homeroom, the one giggling in the hallway, the one sitting next to the jerk in the cafeteria. A light bulb broke. As the teacher attempted to get the students attention off of the minor distraction she could hear the blond talking to her friend. A short brunett.

Once again they were giggling loudly, enjoying catching the others attention." you know," she nearly shouted, making sure Raven could also hear. " I heard that that witch over there," she pointed at Raven. " was actually part deamon."

"You saw it too? off of that one website?"

"Yeah! and it said that part of her powers was that when she got angry she could break things," She paused for dramatic effect. "_ With her mind!"_ Her friend playing into the little act gasped.

" What do you think she was thinking of? Musta been something scary!"

"And that weird green friend of hers? Maybe she has him under some weird mind controll?"At the mention of Beast Boy's name her pencil snapped in could so easily defend her, but she couldn't even speak up.

" But why would she try to do that?"

" Well, she is part demon. And i also read that her dad and her tried to destroy the world or something. So how 'bout it demon girl?" she turned to Raven at this time. " Are you trying to take over the world again?"

At this point Raven saw red. that time when her father tried to take over the world, she had fought hard, way hard. She had fought against her father for years and they casually joked about it? she felt digusted at herself to though. She needed to speak up, she needed to be brave like Beast Boy in the cafeteria." Enough." Her voice was cold, deadly.

Her friends were quiet, the whole class silent. Everyone except the blond. "what demon girl? You are a demon aren't you?"

" I said enough." She fought the urge to chuck her out the window, conviently open.

She didn't listen, unafraid of the angry girl before her. " If you aren't a demon then what are you? some sorta monster? Or just a freak, like everyone thought from the beginning." _The hell with controll _she thought. Raven's violet eyes turned dark red. Black energy seeped from her hands , and every single light bulb in that room broke. "_I said enough!"_ At that moment the girl became afraid. "_ Now, you listen to me. look at me!"_ Her voice was a hiss, anger leaked out from every pore in her body. Raven used her powers to turn the girls head and force her to stare her in her face."_ I have had enough of your crap. You are going to stop, and you are going to stop now. Do you understand?"_ Raven towered over the girl, seeming to have grown, but at the same time not. the black energy released it hold on the girl and she fell from her chair. Raven Calmly walked back to her seat and sat down. She looked at the girl once more and faced the teacher. The teacher, Robins, Starfires, and cyborgs homeroom teacher in fact, just silently pointed twoards the door. Raven left the classroom, satisfied.

_Annnd that's the end of the chapter! btw 2,560 words! go me! im going to try to write some longers chapters, cuz when i read fan fiction that's short it annoys me. please review! i love it when people do! really help me out and review! any ideas just say them, okay? okay, ill get started on chapter 5 now. schools almost over!_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the 5th, yes 5th, chapter of schooled! *marching band music* i feel like i should have a cheer squad. oh and annoying blond is a cheerleader. just saying. Going for 300 words btw! Oh btw, i would have had Beast Boy and Raven meet in the office, but by the time i read that comment, i was already half way done with the story. She will meet someone in the office though. (take a while guess who that is... *roll eyes*) Btw, i suck at action scenes so there won't be many in this story as a whole._

**Disclaimer:"i own teen titans" said the owner of teen titans. ( i am not that person.) Oh, and i don't own twilight, mc hammer or pizza either. damn...**

_period4: _Beast Boy fidgited in his chair. Right now Raven should be in calculas, alone. Cyborg looked at his green friend, concerned. "BB, Raven can take care of herself. She's taken care of much scarier bad guys you know."

"Yeah, but not cheerleaders! I mean what if one of them's is like a vampire or werewolf? What if they try to eat her?"

" Um, Beast Boy? I'm pretty sure that not any of the cheerleaders on the team are werewolves."

"Yeah but off of Twilight-"

"Wait you watched Twilight?"

"Well," Said an embarrassed Beast Boy, " They were some really good books!"

"I read Twilight too!"

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was amazing!"

She's such a good auther!"

"Wait, what are we talking about?"

"Oh," realization dawned on Beast Boy that maybe Twilight wasn't the manliest thing to discuss. " Um, we were talking about my detention."

" Yeah, how did that work out for you?" Cyborg latched onto the slightly more manly conversation.

"I got detention. What else is there to talk about. So worth it though." Beast Boy grinned.

"If i didn't know any better I'd say you had a little crush on Raven." Cyborg teased. Beast Boy turned a very dark shade of green. Cyborg eye widened. There seemed to be a lot of eye widening from him that day. " Wait you really like Raven?"

"No,No she's just my friend!" He nearly shouted, drawing everyones attention to the two conversing teens in the back.

"OMG! Beast Boy loves Raven!" Beast Boy slumped in his chair. His worry for Raven returning.

* * *

_period4:_ Robin and Star sat in the back off spanish class. Robin was in a sulky mood. Starfire knew perfect spanish.

_conversation between the two:_

_Robin: When did you learn spanish?_

_Star: On that trip to spain last month._

_Robin: *speechless*_

Robin sat in the back of the room messing around with his communicator, praying it would go off. While doing this the teacher, a big annoying old man, barked at him asking for the the diffenition of some spanish word. Surprised his communicator fell from his hand, landing on the floor with a loud clang. The teacher glared. Wordlessly he held out his hand. Robin was confused. "Um, what?"

"Do not get an attitude! the phone, now!"

"What about it. And it's a communicator, not a phone."

"Give it to me!" The teacher screamed at him, spit flying from his mouth.

"Why?" Robin managed to keep his cool, he already learned not to yell at teachers.

" Oh, are you really so ignorant on school rules? Do you think that you can just play with your phone during class? Well no! _Now give me it or you willl not see it again for the rest of the week!"_

" Isn't that theft?"

_The teacher turned red. Amazingly his voice managed to get louder. " Are you calling mee a thief? I will have you on detention for the rest of the year if you suggest such a thing!" _

okay, now Robin was yelling. "_ When did I cal you a thief? I'm pretty sure i would remeber something like that!"_

_"I have a whole class of witnesses!"_ the teachers voice took on a mocking and high pitch tone, "_ wouldn't that make you a thief?"_

_"I said that's theft, I did not say you were a thief!"_

_"are you calling me a liar?"_

_"When the hell did I say the words liar?"_

_"Are you cursing in my classroom?"_

_"Good god! Can we just get back to the issue at hand!"_

_"No ell phones!"_

_"It's not a cellphone! It a communicator so I know if someone is trying to blow up the city!"_

_" Are you questioning my authority?"_

_"WHAT THE SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"_

_"OFFICE, NOW!"_

_"GOOD!" _Robin went to the office.

* * *

Raven sat in the office, waiting for her turn to get yelled at. God she hated high school. She stared at the door blanly, waiting for anything intressting to happen. Robin walked into the office. His face was red with anger, he gritted his teeth, and a low stream of profanity was muttered under his breath._ Well that's not boring..._ Robin looked up from his cursing and noticed Raven sitting there.

"Um, hey Rae, everything okay?" His voice was worried, really worried._ He probably thought i threw someone out a window. Raven almost smiled, but caught herself in time. She decided to play along._

"No Robin, it's not." Robin took a aseat beside her.

"What happened Rae." She flinched at the nickname, hating the way it sounded. The flinch helped her porformance.

" The girl," She nearly whispered. "She wouldn't shut up, she just wouldn't"

" Raven,what did you do to the girl?"

She smirked at the boy wonder. "I threw her out the window..." Robins eyes widened in horror.

"Raven why would you do that?"

Raven composed herself, nearly laughing. She decided to let him in on the act before he took her to jail. _like Beast Boy would let him._ Wow, were did that thought come from? Before She could explain herself, the principle came into the office. " Another one?" He shook his head and gestured for both of them to come into his office.

He started with Raven first. " So why are you in here?" He looked murderously angry.

"um," She began ticking off what she had done in the last 10 minutes of class. " Destruction of school property, threatening a student, and disruption of class." Robin looked confused, wondering were the assualt on the student would come in. The principle shook his head. He took a deep breath, preparing his screaming opera. raven shot him a dark look. He closed his mouth and moved onto Robin.

"And what about you?"

"My communicator fell out of my pocket."

"That doesn't seem so serious. Wait till the end of the day to pick it up."

"That's okay, I still nhave it." The principle looked confused. "What," Robin asked." You didn't expect me to give it to him did you?" The principle looked as if he had a bad stomach ache.

"Just give me it Robin."

"No.'

"Why not?" He didn't like being questioned by his students.

"BecauseI need it!" Robin also didn't like to have his authority questioned.

"Well at least turn it off during school!"

"What would be the point of having it if it's turned off?"

"exactly, so give it here!"

"Do any of you teachers understand that I am a super hero?"

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"I need this so if aome big bad guy escaped, then me and my team will know! With that knowledge me and my team can go kick the big bad guys ass!"_

_"Do not curse!"_

_"Do not change the subject everytime you begin losing the arguement!"_

_" I will call you mother!"_

_" My mom's dead dipshit!"_

"Oh." He fidigited. " My deepest apoligies. Your father?"

"Dead."

"Any relatives?"

" Nope."

"Adoptive parents?" Robin seemed to be enjoying himself, watching the shocked and disapproving look on his face.

"Wells theres Batman, but he lives a few hours away, and occassionaly disappears for a few weeks..."

"Who's the head of the household then for you kids?" Robin smirked.

"Me." The priniple groaned.

"Dismissed. But if you get into-" He was cut off by Raven's and Robin's communicators going off. They answered it, ignoring the principle's speech.

" Sup?" Robin questioned the guy.

"Cinderblock. Can you guys make it over?"

"On our way." Robin snapped the communicator shut. And prepared to leave.

"Don't just leave while i'm talking to you!" Shouted a very red and angry principle.

"Whatever." Robin made the peace sign and he and Raven left.

* * *

_Period4:_Robin ran to his locker, throughly annoyed that he had to grab his weapons. Quickly he shoved them in various hiding places on his body. You could barely tell he had them on him. the four othe rTitans waited not exactly patiantly. "Come on dude!" Beast Boy yelled annoyed. "It isn't a beauty contest, let's go! Finally he was ready, grumbling about having to leave a few behind. They jumped into the T-Car and were off. Everyone seemed happy to leave school.

"Um, Rae?" Beast Boy rested his chin on the back of Raven's seat, who had managed to ride shotgun.

"Raven Beast Boy."

"Well, Raven, um, how was class?" he twiddled his thumbs, literally.

"I got sent to the office." Was her response, of course it was in her usual monotone voice.

"Really, What for?"

" I threataned a cheerleader."

Beast Boy cheered " Way to go Raven! Did you hit her? Really would like to have seen you hit her for all that crap she pulled!"

"No Beast Boy, I did not hit her. Just made her piss her pants." Beast Boy laughed.

"Nobody should ever mess with Raven if they don't wanna have nightmares!" The whole T-Car began laughing. Raven turned around in her seat to hide her blush.

* * *

They arrived at the scene of the crime. A pathway of destruction had been made through the street, cinderblock was in the middle of it. With an angry roar he picked up a car and threw it at a near by building. "Hey blockhead!" A young teenage kid in a mask stood on the sidelines. "I Have five really good reasons why you should give up." Four other Stood behind the masked leader.

Beast Boy spoke up."Didn't you aready use that one?"

"Oh, I think I did. um, how 'bout- Wait, what does it matter?"

"Yeah your catch phrases were corny anyways."

"Hey!" Cinderblock threw a car at them, breaking up their conversation. After about 10 minutes they had cinderblock subdued and on his way back to jail. They had five minutes before 5th period. If they left now they could make it back on time. They moved sluggishly, trying to find a way to not go to class.

* * *

_is it me or did that seem short? I actually could have released this yesterday but i thought that id would work on it more. so bassically all i added was the last sentence... Sorry, bookstore+Me= gonna be there for at least 3 hours. *sigh* im such a nerd... oh should beastboy or robin get in a fighgt at school? And should i make someone join a club? Wondering how i can mess this story up even more. Im goin to go watch a bunch of teen titans episodes now, so bye! Oh review or i will make beast boy beat YOU up... _


	6. Chapter 6

_chapter6 of the very violent and intense schooled. ( Wait, no that's some other story huh?) Oh well, there willl be a fight though! i just have to figure out with who since i really dont know. oh well! bb or robin*flip a coin* oh i like that one... oh and marmarbinks, i briefly considered using twilight once again to annoy you, but then i decided i like my body. and it was the first thing i thought of and i thought it was funny... sooo... Angel-off-energy: diffenitly need more star and cy. and i dont mind suggestions, i have writers block on weekends! and weekdays. and in between... for future refrences, i dont know how much cyborg or starfire can lift so im saying she can lift 4 tons and cy 2. yes they will be talking about tons._

**Disclaimer:If i owned the titans i would be writing on some website with the words the real author who owns this. since im pretty sure that does not exsist i guess i dont own them *sigh***

_period5:_ Besides lunch gym was the only class they all had together. Which, needless to say, caused a _big_ scene. The 5 team members walked into the gym in there gym clothes. They brought with them what they wore while training, mainly shorts and holey teeshirts. They arrived a few minutes late, much to their chargin. They were hoping to miss at least half the period... In gym class they seemed to have been doing a free day. Various areas of the gym were set up with wieghts, gymnastic equipment, and jumpropes. Cyborg and Starfire moved twoards the weights, the area they felt most confident in. Starfire floated over to one of the boys lifting weights on his back. He was _really_ muscular._ Really._ on each side of the big bar thingy was 150 pounds to the amazement of the girls around him. He barely even sweated.

"Friend," Called Starfire to the boy, well really a mammoth. "Might me and Cyborg have a turn?" The boy placed the wieght back in the proper place and looked at the small Tameranian girl. He smirked and turned twoards the much more intimadating looking cyborg.

"So tin man, you think you can press more than me?"

"I can do two."

He laughed out loud. "Ha, i could do twice that and not break a sweat!" He then turned to Star. "How 'bout you little lady, how much can you press?"

" 4." Was her nonchalant response. The boy stared in wonder, amzed that she could press 400 pounds.

"Well, that's really good for somone your size actually," He gained his confident smirk back. "I can still do more than you." Starfire was confused. She didn't understand why he felt the need to express his superiority.

" You can do four to-" Cyborg clamped a hand over her mouth silencing her.

"Well," Began Cyborg with an evil smirk. "How 'bout yall have a little competition?"

The guy laughed. "Sure, it'll be easy." He liked proving himself suhe bar, and lifted it upperior to smaller people. He laid on the table wieght thingy. The bar held three hundred. he pressed that and two others put 50 on both sides. he pressd it and the same happened. Eventually at around 450 he began to tire. At 500 hundred he gave up, sweating and panting he got off of the table thingy. Starfire was watching the whole thing with a look of concern.

"Friend, you should not have used your top wieght so early in the exercises!"

The guy scowled, "What's it to you. Just try to out bench press me." Turns out he became grumpy when he was tired.

Star fire looked angry that he acted so rude to her. She prepared to say something but was cut off by a smirking Cyborg. "We'll have her start with 500, kay?"

The guy looked confused. "She can't bench 500. It'll crush her." Cyborg simply laughed. Starfire laid down on the bench, mild distaste for having to lay on the sticky surface. She put two hands on the bar and lifted it yp like it was nothing. She stood up, a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Friend Cyborg, we are not lifting tons?" Every male in that room died a little. The sweating bested boy fainted.

* * *

After the whole wieght incident, and a lot of explaining from Cyborg from the teacher, he managed to get detention.

_conversation:_

_Cyborg: He fainted when he got beat by star over here at lifting wieghts._

_Angry looking teacher: Now why would that happen?_

_Cyborg: She's stronger than she looks *grin*_

_Angry looking teacher: What did that have to do with anything?_

_Cyborg: I guess he didn't expect that she could lift that much and hated losing a bet._

_ALT: Are you betting in my gym?_

_Cyborg: What no! it wasn't a bet but a small compe-_

_ALT: So it was a small incident that he managedc to faint after trying to out lift someone with super strength?_

_Cyborg:*confused* Well he should know better than to out lift Starfire or me._

_ALT: And you just thought you shouldn't share this little piece of information with him?_

_Cyborg: Well, um..._

_AGL: I swear, if my son isn't okay I will..._

Cyborg pouted for the next 5 minutes._ Of course the coaches son would faint because of one of us..._ He soon cheered up though when Robin came over aand said they were starting a game of basketball. Cyborg cheered. "Yeah, basketball!" They got a few others from their gym class to play, with the promise of no powers. They played with teams of four. Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, and a boy who had watched Star lift weights were in one team. Cyborg, Starfire, and two others from the guys lifting weights on the other. They began with a tip off, Starfire against Robin. Though Robin could jump uber high Cyborg was wise in choosing Starfire as it, and it had nothing to do with her ability to fly. When they met in the center Starfire instantly began babling away to Robin.

"Friend Robin, I am very much enjoying the school! All the people here and-" so on and so on. A thing that cyborg had noticed before though is when she began talking like that, she really was adorable. Though he always thought as Starfire as a sister, if all that making out Robin and she did was an indicator, he obviously didn't. Robin couldn't stand to see Starfire losing so early in the game. So at tip off he barely made a move to grab the ball, much to his team chargin. The basketball game, was, pretty awesome. Even if someone (Like a certain author of fanfiction) didn't like sports, they would still voluntarily watch this game. As for the no powers thing that rule disappeared almost as fast as the regular players. Soon it was just the Titans playing, and basketball is pretty awesome if there's people who knows kunfu, how to fly, and turn into a dinosaur. Eventually the teacher called for the class to get changed. Robins team had won by 2 points.

"Well," Stated Beast Boy, "We managed not to get expelled! Let's just finish up school, and were good!"

* * *

_period6: _Beast Boy and Raven had japenese together. During class beast Boy kept the class entertained with stories from Tokyo. The teacher seemed to love him, the girls wanted to marry him. _Well, he is cute. _Oh shit, where did that thought come from? She didn't think of Beast Boy that way. More like an annoying little brother that would not go away. _One you don't wanna go away._ Raven silently chastised herself for thinking it. Suddenly Beast Boys obnoxious laugh sounded in her ear. She winced at the intrusion of space and with a gentle pushed him away from her. Well at least she thought it was gentle, but then he was suddenly laying on the floor holding his head. "Hey Rae, I was just asking if you realized you were levitating." Raven blushed and quickly resumed sitting in her seat. Beast Boy grinned at her, and quickly resumed his story about his fangirl kareoke buddies. Raven half listened, nodding when Beast Boy asked for verification of his story. She pondered the idea of him being "cute."

The teacher soon became engrossed in a heavy dicussion with Beast Boy. Raven ears perked up as she heard the sound of approaching footsteps. A girl, one that had hung out with the blond cheerleader was coming twoards her. Raven looked up, cautious. She couldn't help but notice that beast Boy was just a few feet away, prepared to intervene if he needed to. The brunnett stood in front of Raven's desk, nervous. Raven didn't sense any hostility twoards her but she still didn't relax. Finnally the girl spoke up.

"Um, Raven?"

"Yes?" She answered as blankly as possible.

"Um, well, I couldn't help but notice you in gym class." Raven sent her a questioning look, asking her to elaborate. "And your really flexible."

"what does my flexibility have to do with anything?"

"well," She seemed embarrassed, and the teensy bit afraid. "I was wondering if you'd like to become a cheerleader!" She blurted out loudly. Raven heard Beast Boy collasp on the floor laughing, Raven sat there emotionless.

"Thanks but no thanks." She turned around in her seat.

"Look," Yelled the girl. "I'm sorry for all the stuff Karen and her boyfriend did! It was really wrong of them, and one of us should have spoken up!" Raven looked up, surprise on her face. "It's not nice to bully people because of stuff! Can you just think about it!"

Finnally Raven gained controll of her emotions. "I'll think about it." Then she turned around.

The girl's face showed relif. "Well, come to practice after school. Well if you get off from detention on time! Bring the alien girl too!"

"Starfire." Raven said simply.

"What?"

"Her name is Starfire." She said calmly. The girl quickly corrected her mistake and moved on. Beast Boy was gasping for breath and waalked over to Raven.

"What?" Raven said in a monotone voice.

Beast Boy laughed, unable to form complete sentences. "You... cheerleader... pompoms!" And he was laughing again. Finally he gained a little composer with help from a death glare from Raven. "Well, your not gonna do it are ya?"For some reason his tone serverly aggravated her._ why couldn't she be a cheerleader? Because i'm goth? _

_"_Well," Said Raven, successfully pissed. "Maybe I will. Star lloves that stuff." And she turned away from a very surprised Beast Boy.

_And once again the chapter comes to an end. So should Raven and Star become a cheerleader? I personlly like the idea of Raven completly messing up the school's cheer squad and currupting the preps into soul eaters. Wait, theyre already soul eaters! ahahah im not funny huh? oh well! cheerleader,no cheerleader? there will be a fight next time. if i dont forget to update. sorry but webcomics are callinng me! what am i suppose to do, homework?_


	7. Chapter 7

_sorry ive been reeally busy for some unknown reason. um, thats a lie. (Half dead right now, may act stupid)_

**Disclaimer: i may own three shoe companies four prostitutes and the deed to idaho, but not the teen titans. anyone wanna trade?**

_Detention: _All five titans sat and stared at the black board, completely teacher that day was (yes,everyone called him ) and he wasn't the strictest person there. A chair flew across the room, narrowly missing Raven's face. She didn't even blink. Beast Boy had already told them about Star and Raven being expected to go to cheerleading practice. This was long enough ago that Star already stopped squealing, an amazing thing in itself. _Bored! boredom!_

A boy walked up to their table suddenly. That was not boring. What was even less boring was the fact that it was the boy that had thrown the water bottle at Raven. Everyone in the room looked over. Well except for the teacher. The boy angled his body so he was facing Raven, diffenitly ignoring Beast Boy. He was all white teeth and blue eyes charm. Flipping his blond hair and taking a model like pose. "Well, you're Raven correct?" Beast Boy simmered. The boy's tone didn't sound insulting, but, flirtatious? He held out his hand as an offering "Collin." Raven stared at the hand untill he sat it down awkwardly. "well, sorrry for the water bottle thing. It was my bad." Raven continued looking at him unintrested. "Well, I just wanted to come over here and tell you we should hang out sometime. I mean, i never noticed before, but you're hot." Beast Boy looked murderously angry.

Raven finally answered him "Well, thank you for the offer but I'd rather fight every villan in this city alone, than hang out."

A look of anger was quickly beatan down and he forced a laugh. "Seriously, it'd be fun."

"I said no. I don't even understand why you would bother talking to me after everything you pulled."

"Like I said, you're hot."

"Funny, I picked up lust from you, but it was more directed twoards Robin." Score one for the empath. Now Collin gave up the nice act.

"Listen, I'm being nice. You do not want me to get angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry..."

Raven snorted."I don't like you already. And that was easily the least threatening comment I have heard in my entire life." She opened her ice tea to take a drink. Before she could he grabbed it though and spilled the entire thing down the front of her shirt.

"Freak." He went to walk away but was stopped when Beast Boy stood in his path. A look of rage was on his face. Collin didn't care though, angry that he just been insulted. "What, she is a freak just like the rest of your freak team." Beast Boy glared at him clenching a fist. "And she is diffenitly the weirdest, bitchiest, and-" Collin didn't finish his sentence. Before anyone could react Beast Boy pulled back a fisst and slammed it into the bastard's face. Not even bothering to shift he tackled him to the ground and began throwing wild punches. Collin in an attempt to get him off of him kicked out, sending Beast Boy Sprawling on the floor. Not staying down for long he stood back up and tried to get back to the blond haired boy. Cyborg grabbed him before he could, holding the smaller teen easily. Collin was being held by Robin, though he didn't put up much of a fight to get back to the infuriated changeling.

Beast Boy calmed down enough to look over at Raven. The empath sat in her chair scowling at him, her blue cloak covering her body. "You brought your cloak to school?" Beast Boy laughed loudly as Raven blushed. The teacher awoke long enough to send the two boys to the office. He also dismissed the rest of the detention. Raven and Starfire made their way to the last 30 minutes of chheer practice. Starfire babbled endlessly about her fear of Beast Boy's punishment. Raven tuned her out. When they arrived they saw the cheerleaaders engaged in a complicated cheer filled with back flips and pyrimids. Starfire switched the subject to the "Funness of this sport." after they finished the girl who had invited Raven and Star to come walked over to greet them.

"I'm so happy that you two could come." The girl jumped up and down and squealed.

Starfie soon followed suit. "Me too!" The two jumped up and down together. A couple others came over and greeted them. Raven being Raven asked exactly what the cheer was, what the purpose of this sport, why the uniforms were so happy. suddenly a silence overcame the small group. The blond who Raven had threataned walked up to the group.

"What are you two doing here?" She spoke confidently though Raven picked up a hint of fear. _good_.

"You're not joining the team are you?"

Raven ignored the attitude. "No, to busy."

The cheerleader smirked. "Good, we don't want you here anyways."

Starfire hasped. "Friend Raven, why is _she_ being so mean to you?"

Before she could answer the blond did. "_Stacy._ And i'm not being mean to Raven," Starfire visibly relaxed. "I'm being mean to you to. now run along."

anger swelled inside of starfire. "In my planet we have a word for you. You-you Glorfabag!" Steam practicly erupted from Starfire's ears, this an obvious insult.

Stacy_ just laughed. "Wow, you aliens are weird. _gloghag? what is that even? God, your whole team iss a bunch of freaks!"

If it was even possible Starfire seemed to get even angrier. She rose from a the ground a few inches. Each word Starfire shouted she rose a little more. "You are a mean mean prson who is disrespectful and absolutly horrid!" Stacy grinned even wider. "And, and you are a _BITCH!" _Raven's eyes widened, surprised. Everyone on the team cursed now and then, but Starfire? Maybe when she was asking what a word meant but not on purpose. Raven almost laughed.

stacy face turned an ugly shade of red. "You know what? You _Titans_ are a load of freaks! nobody wants you here, right?" Stacy turned twoards the other cheerleaders. The looked shocked.

One, a small brunett, spoke up. "Actually Stacy, we do wan them here. We kinda like them." The team behind her nodded.

"Fine" said Stacy . "Practicce is over. anyone on the _team_ should be here tomorrow." She walked away, five or six people following her.

The brunett turned to them. "Okay you two. After we just backed you up you _better_ join the team! I'm the co-captain so I'm able to add you guys to it. So, do your stuff." starfire and Raven looked confused. The brunnett (who's name was Diana) rolled her eyes. "A few flips, maybe a split. anything mildly athletic really." Starfire nodded, and headed out to the center of the field followed by Raven.

"um," spoke up Star. "Should we do that thingy jinx did? She greatly resembled a cheerleader, no?" Raven nodded.

"The one she did on Cyborg while robbing the bank." They nodded to each other and broke into a series of complicated backflips and twirls. this was helped hhreatly by their ability to fly and levitate. At the end of their small demostration the two turned tothe small group who were gaping at them in amazement.

"Friend Raven, did we do something wrong?" Starfire whispered to her.

"I don't know Star, regular teenagers are weird. Star quickly nodded her agreement. Suddenly loud screams of glee could be heard from the group.

"absolutly amazing!"

"Brilliant!"

"Cool!"

"Delightful"

"Eyeopening!"

"Fantastic!"

"Great"

"Stop with the alphabetical order!" Raven shouted. "Does that mean we made the team?"

"If you want it it's yours!" Everyone shouted in unitey.

raven didn't look sure. "Well, we do have a lot to worry about on our shcedules. I don't know if-"

"If you say no we will kill you in your sleep!" Raven looked alarmed.

"Our house has over twothousand defense weapons, more heavly armed than the white house. Do you wanna try?"

"Joking, only joking! But seriously, join. The. Team."

What do you think Star?"

"I wann be a cheerleader! I am very cheery right now!"

"Well the it's decided, you guys are officially cheerleaders."

* * *

Starfire and Raven arrived back home a little after Beast Boy. His anger seemed to have disappear quickly, his entire focus on beating Cyborg in the video game. Nobaody bothered changing out of thier regular clothes, and it was really odd seeing everyone relaxing in the tower looking like regular teens. Starfire automatically began to cheer on her friends, she really was a born cheerleader. as the game became more intense Star's cheers became louder. Suddenly beast Boy jumped up and started screaming in glee. "I won, i won! What now Cyborg? What!" Cyborg walked over to a large white board near the TV. Pulling it out it seemed to have his name on the front of it, the rest covered in tally marks. He flipped it over to reveal a back side with beast Boy's name also on it, devoid of all other marks. He put a single line on it, making it look even more lonely than before.

"So, Me- two thousand six hundred and five. You-" He pointed at the dancing green changeliing. " One. In the end, I think we all know who's the winner is." Beast Boy either didn't hear him, or decided to ignore him.

"Woo-hoo. Good job Beast Boy." Raven's voice was still lacking any emotion, but the three other titans stared at her in amazement.

Beast Boy looked confused, and a little frightened. "Um, did you just compliment me?"

"I figured I'll need practice if I'm going to be a cheerleader." Her face was completely serious.

Cyborg jumped up from the couch. "ROBIN! THE WORLD'S ENDING!" He looked around the room like a frightened child, as if checking for Trigon to be resurrected.

Robin entered the room alarmed. "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg shouted out the answer together. "RAVEN'S A CHEERLEADER!"

"Ha ha, very funny guys, now come look at this."Robin muttered "raven? Cheerleader? Very likely." He showed them a small laptop. They peered over Robin's shoulder and looked at a small article online.

**Titans. Heros during the day, trouble makers at school.**

_**Apparently the Teen Titans fight for justice and good doing does not extend to school grounds. In a course of a few hours students have been thretaned and attacked, school vandalized, teachers insulted. All of the Titans have been placed in detention, but apparently this wasn't enough to keep these five out of trouble. Beast Boy, the lovable and goofy changeling, have been suspended from attacking another student. reliable sources even states that one student had to be rushed to the hospital for unknown causes. Are the heros who we all emulate really so good? Or are they going to collasp under peer pressure and soon become villans? Or worse, bullies. Students and teachers a like fear these "heros" but can not under state law boot from school. How bad does it has to get before our "heros" Soon become bullies?**_

"Absolutly and utterly rediculous." Utterred Raven.

Beast Boy was grinning though. "So I'm 'lovable?' Told ya chicks digged me!" He began singing I'm to sexy for my shirt and dancing in the middle of the room. To everyones relief he was soon tossed out of the window by Raven. He fell to the ground unharmed. "Just admit it Rae! You know you want my body!"

"yeah" mutterd Raven on her way back to her room. "Mutilated beyond reconition and stuffed in a morgue."

_i am so sorry. Like beyond belief. Like head smash againsta wall sorry. I don' t know why this took so long. I wasn't doing anything of importance really. i'm a bad person and a hypocrit. I ALWAYS get annoyed at people for updating late. I turned ooff my cell, Xed out of facebook and all other sites, and hid my harry potter books. (I just started reading them and am on number five. I love them!) i'm working until 11 ('bout two and a half hours) and will most likely have another installment tomorrow because I feel retarded. Thnx and review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_just realized that I have no idea what to write. winging it. be prepared for a lot of bickering and weird twist. Oh, and stupidity... :) **aggg! sister x-ed out of thingy befor I savef! .rewrite. hoe. JUST SAYING, I JUST X-ED OUT AGAIN! ... ummm... this just got deleted, again. craaaapppp..**_

**I really am hoping for the day I will be able to say "i own teen titans." But i can't, so I'm on here. *sigh***

Once again alarm clocks sounded through the Titan's tower. The four Titans dressed and walked into the kitchen. On the counter laid Beast Boy sleeping. He was surrounded by soy icecream cartons and tofu waffles. Black energy flipped the table upside down, sending the sleeping Titan sprawling. He still didn't wake. Instead he muttered. "No Raven, not in public!"and giggled. Raven blusheed red. Behind her the sink exploded, sending a shower of water over Beast Boy. He awoke with a start. "A teddy bear just peed on me! Help!" Slowly he looked around the kitchen seeing his friends standing there perplexed.

"Um, BB?" Sspoke up Cyborg. "What the hell were you dreaming about?"

Beast Boy blushed. "I should get to my room." He walked into the general direction of his room in a sleepy state. Raven noticed though that he went onto the staris that lead onto the roof instead of the door that contained the mess in his bedroom. Raven sighed.

"Ihave to get him before he falls off the roof, don't I?" The other three nodded. Raven made her way to the roof. Looking over the edge she didn't see any Beast Boy mush so she continued her search. He was sitting on the edge, staring glumly at the sun rise.

"You know Rae, I think ths is the earliest I ever woke up. Though I think I only slept half an hour." He chuckled.

"Your're wearing regular clothes still." Beast Boy grinned at her.

"That may be because I fell asleep in them Rae."

"Raven. My name is Raven."

He rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe it's time I stopped dressing like a nerd going to a hero convention."

"But you are a nerdy hero so what's the point?" Beast Boy laughed.

"You know before you wouldn't joke around. You would always just sit there and look apathinic."

"Um, apathy?"

"Yeah what you said. Now you're a cheerleader, you crack jokes, and kid around a little."

"I'm a cheerleader out of pure annoyance at stereotypical teenagers, I only use sarcasim, which is almost always true, and When I run away from your hugs, I'm not playing around. You really do creep me out." Beast Boy laughed again.

"Now what am I going to do all day without you there to insult me and beat me up?"

"Simple, walk into a mall. Flirt with cute girl. She beats you up and insults you."

"Yeah, but they don't do it Raven style. They don't have your" He made a grand gesture "_paza!"_

"Whoopy, I'm so excited."

"See! that's exactly what I'm talking about! Happiest person alive!" He poked her in the ribs. She pushed him off the roof. He turned into a bee and encircled her head before landing on her shoulder.

"Too. Close." She flicked him off.

"One last hug before you leave me to the shabby insults these girls in this town can produce?"

"Do you wanna die?"

"Is that a no?"

* * *

_Homeroom: _Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg entered the classroom and took their seats away from other students. Instantly they were surrounded. "Hey, Starfire!" Called out one boy. She turned around to see the boy who she was lifting weights with the other day.

"Hello friend. Are you recovered from the trip to the hospital?" She asked kindly.

"Yeah, sorry about being such a douche yesterday. It was my bad."

"What is 'the douche?'"

"You're joking right?"

"Um, no?"

"Um, it's a mean person. Rude, acts stupid. But that's not the point. Um, can I walk you to class sometime?"

"Oh yes! that will be delightful." The boy grinned before walking away.

Robin was pouty. "You're really gonna let him walk you to class?"

"Yes, you walk me to class all the time. what is the matter? Am I not suppose to be wallked to class?" She didn't say it in a jealous girlfriend voice but in an honestly confused persons voice.

"No Star, do what you want." Starfire looked curiously at him.

"Are you mad at me boyfriend Robin?"

"No." In a mad voice.

Tear welled in her eyes. "Fine then." She moved over so she was sitting next to cyborg instead.

* * *

_homeroom: _Raven sat in the back of the class. Before people had surrounded her because of Beast Boy, now they surroounded her because of her. The once teased girl becoming popular. _Oh, isn't this fantastic_. Raven thought. in fact she thought she might have perfered the teasing. People asking her where she bought her hair dye or black combat boots wasn't the top thing on her list of things to do before she died. _You wouldn't mind it if Beast Boy was here. _The annoying voice in the back of her head chirped up. she silently told it to shut up. Maybe she was becoming schizo._ Yeah, like that's a "maybe." Seriously, we got a bunch of multiple personalities running through our head wearing matching robes. We're completely wacked._ Raven nodded her agreement. Still, she wondered why she suddenly wanted Beast Boy arround. She couldn't stand him, he was annoying, rude, unhumourous. but still, she wanted him to be there to answered the questions for her. For him to protect her throughout the halls, even to threaten some annoying guy for her. She wondered if she was becoming dependent and weak. _Beats me, maybe you have heart burn? _Maybe the voice in her head wasn't the most reliable thing to ask questions to about feeelings. Seriously, it is a part of her. she shuddered at the romantic advice she would give others. _Oh, so no you want romantic advice? heh heh._ She considered wacking her head off of her desk.

* * *

_Homeroom:_ Beast Boy paced around the tower. He had eatan most of the food in the fridge, beat all his high scores, and put in an hour of training. "I'm so bored!" He said to a nearby potted plant. He briefly considered cleaning his room but thought better of it. Mall? No one would be there, they're at school. Pizza? Didn't have any money. Raid someone elses personal space? Um, yeah. Starfire room is boring. And she has a gaurd mutated larva. Robin is full of secret identities, but it's booby trapped. He had just recently grew back his eyebrows. Last time he was in Cyborgs he almost got eatan by Cyborg. And Raven would kill him and most likely he'll get stuck in her mind again. thought the idea of going in Raven's room was intresting. Nope, not worth it.

* * *

_period1:_ robin walked into english class worridly. He hadn't been this frightened since dealing with Slade. And when he thought of that, he'd give up english class for a fight with slade any day. The little old lady stared at him angrily, as if saying _couldn't you just stay home?_ he looked back at her defiantly, mentally sending back _couldn't you just retire? Or better yet die? you're old enough!_ She turned away from him and began her lesson. "And the a pronoun is what ms. Starfire ?"

"is a pro-form that substitutes for a noun (or noun phrase), such as, in English, the words it (substituting for the name of a certain object) and _he_ (substituting for the name of a person). The replaced noun is called the **antecedent **of the pronoun.

For example, consider the sentence "Lisa gave the coat to Phil." All three nouns in the sentence can be replaced by pronouns: "She gave it to him." If the coat, Lisa, and Phil have been previously mentioned, the listener can deduce what the pronouns _she_, _it _and _him_ refer to and therefore understand the meaning of the sentence; however, if the sentence "She gave it to him." is the first presentation of the idea, none of the pronouns have antecedents, and each pronoun is therefore ambiguous. Pronouns without antecedents are also called unprecursed pronouns. English grammar allows pronouns to potentially have multiple candidate antecedents. The process of determining which antecedent was intended is known as anaphore resolution.

Pronouns are generally not capitalised even when they refer to a proper noun (except, of course, at the start of a sentence). Exceptions are the first-person pronoun _I_, which in standard English is always capitalised, and, in reverential use, pronouns which stand for the name of a deity, such as _He_ referring to Jesus or the Christian God."

The class gazed at her with there jaws hanging open. "Star?" Asked Robin.

"or was this a person who is the pro noun. that is for the nouns."

"For someone who can not even speak english properly you seem well versed on your definitions. hmmph!" Starfire cheeks turned red from embarrassment. Robin seethed.

Forgetting the small fight the two had he spoke up. "it seems completely out of hand that you would make fun of her english. She is from a diffrent planet and learned how to speak english in 30 seconds. I think that proves that she is smart and doesn't need insulted by you."

"detention."

"Okay then."

* * *

_Period1: _Raven painted a bleak scene on the canvas. Dark grays and crying clouds. Besides her Cyborg painted a bright yellow daisy. The teacher walked around the classroom. "Very good Cyborg!" She gave hima gold star. He beamed proudly and stuck it on his chest. "Very, um, disturbing Raven." She walked away without any further comment.

"You didn't get gold star! mine was better than yours!"

"Cyborg if you're going to tease your friend i will take away the gold star."

"Yes ma'am." He hung his head in shame.

"Now raven," She came back over to her with a camera in hand. "I'd like to enter your piece in an art gallery if you wouldn't mind. May I take a picture?" She shrugged. A few clicks later and a lot of "Why don't you smile Raven?" And a slew of frowning the teacher went back to the rest of the class. Not before giving her a dinosaur sticker.

"Who's better now, huh, Cyborg?" She couldn't help but tease the pouting teen.

* * *

_Period1:_ Beast Boy continued his pacing, each step bringing him closer to Raven's door._ No Beast Boy, that would be stupid to go in there._ "But since when have I've been smart?" He asked his conscious._ Yeah but what if there's, like a boogy monster in there dude? _A look of horror came across his face. He sprinted down the hall to try to out run the possible monsters in Raven's rooom.

_This was a painful and aggravating experience. I accidently deleted everything three times and iy wouldn't let me log into my account a couple of other times. rwar. But I now have a shirt with a dinosaur on it that says "I'm a dinosaur so, like rwar, and stuff." Just thought I'd work up the appropiate level of jealousy there... cake in the breakroom!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay! chapter nine! I'm starting this now and probably won't be done for at least a week. (spring break) I don't know why I add this on because you won't read it for a week so you don't care. unless you're hacking my account and stealing my stories *becomes paranoid* Will contain jealous Robin._

**Yup, I've done it. I now own teen titans. They said i could have it when pigs fly. Soooo... anyone know any good flying pigs?**

_Period two:_ Starfire and Robin sat in the back of the class making googly eyes at each other. Their small fight long forgotten they now held hands under the desk. This made her fan base signifigantly smaller. Most cheerleaders were for her, the nerds and geeks loved her, the guys lusted for her, and the normals thought she was cool. Pretty much every shallow girl in the school hated her wiith a firey passion. The guys were jealous of Robin, but being guys they just fist bumped and lusted after Star in secret. And not so secret. Like one boy calling out to Star "Hey cutie? When was the last time you went to the doctor of love? I think you need a booster shot!" Which though it was corny, and made little sense still annoyed Robin. He didn't remark though and just held her hand tighter. Another guy came up to Starfire.

"Hey, Starfire, right?" The boy smiled shyly.

"Yes, I am the Starfire."She smiled sweetly at him. Robin gritted his teeth.

"Well, um, I" His voice trailed off as he blushed fiercly.

"What is it? Have you've been bitten by a zorgamarie and am incapable of speech?" Starfire looked confused. "This has once happened to me! I will prepare a medication for you if you need me too."

The boy blushed even darker than before as the words came tumbling out of his mouth without pause. "I just wanted to know if you and your friends would wanna come to this party I'm having because it'd be cool to have the Titans there!" Starfire looked at him curiously. "I'm not hitting on you or anything! I totally have a boyfriend and all!" He nearly shouted as Robin looked at him angrily.

"Well yes. I think it'd be delightful to go to a 'party'" Exclaimed Starfire. The boy smiled and walked back to his seat.

"Star," Asked Robin. "Do you know what type of party he even meant?"

"A birthday party with cake and baloons and the icecream, right? Like friend's Raven." she thought for a second. "Without the world ending."

"Um, highschool parties are a little diffrent."

* * *

_period2: _Cyborg couldn't help but stare at Raven in wonderment. A small group of people surrounded her. Girls were asking her for fashion tips, three boys had already proposed their love. She didn't return it. In less than 24 hours she had went from bullied to popular. Cyborg shook his head in amazment. He wondered if she was enjoying it. Her face was blank of all emotions, but her mouth narrowed slightly. Guess not. The teacher called the class to order. Cyborg passed her a note when. _Enjoying yourself? _A second later the note was back on his desk. _No. I rather play stankball to tell you the truth._ Cyborg grinned. _Wanna play after school? _She looked at the note disgusted. _No, cheerleading. And even if I didn't I wouldn't anyways. _Cyborg scribbled furiously. _You were serious about that? Aw hell, now I have to join a club to keep up with miss. Social butterfly. _Cyborg watched as her pen exploded. A force field went up in time to keep her from getting covered in ink. _Did you just call me a "Butterfly?" _Cyborg really needed to stop teasing Raven.

* * *

_Period2: _Beast Boy paced outside of Raven's room. Why couldn't he go in there? What was he afraid of Raven? Yes, yes he was. He thought about this. "Heads I go inside, tails I don't." It landed on heads. He tried again. Heads. Heads. Heads. Heads. "Okay, if it lands on it's side, rolls down the hall, under the fridge and out again I'll go in there." He dropped the coin cassually. It landed on it side, rolled down the hall, under the fridge and out again to land on heads. "Damn." He cursed under his breath. With a shaky hand he opened the door to raven's room. He stepped into her room. It was dark and gloomy, black lights and curtains that kept the sun out. He looked around and spotted her meditation mirror. "Not going there again." He muttered. next to the mirror was some candles and herbs. He noticed something white beside it. A thin notebook. "Ohh, diary." Inside of it wasn't a diary. Various times were recorded in it and an emotion. 12- angry 12:05-embarrassed 1- happy. He flipped through it. "Oh, I get it." He called out to no one. "These are her emotions and the time she felt them. Must write in it everyday." He flipped to the last page. He looked in wonderment as black ink formed words without a hand. 10:35- overwhelmed 10:36- angry. "Must write it for her." he flipped through the pages, seeing all her emotions. 11- happy. 1:42- self conscious. 3:32- in love. beast Boy froze. In love? Raven was in love? With who? He looked through more pages, seeing the words "in love" more and more often. His stomach dropped to his feet. Raven was in love. _Not with me though._ The thought came unwelcomed, though he knew it was true. "She might not hate me, but she doesn't exactly like me. Not like that." Suddenly he didn't feel like snooping anymore. Beast Boy laid the notebook back where he found it and exited the room.

* * *

_Afterschool: _The day passed with no more major incidents. Excpet for the fact that Robin had two more detentions. _Correcting science teacher, bad idea. Further arguing with the science teacher until he breaks my desk? Worse idea._ Robin once again sat in detention, bored. None of his other team mates were stupid enough to land detention again. robin pulled some notes out of his backpack, and began working on the RedX case.

* * *

_Afterschool: _Cyborg stayed behind to watch cheerleading pratice. He had to admit that Raven and Starfire were really good. Then again what did he expect from His team mates. Cheerleading pratice ended an hour early because the captain had a tanning schedule. Cyborg walked down the bleachers and met Raven and Star. "Hey Star, you were great!" He exclaimed. "You too Rae."

"My name is Raven, not Rae." Cyborg moved slightly farther away from her.

"Friend Cyborg." Star spoke up. "I see that you had not joined any clubs, so I took the liberty to sign you up for one." Cyborg paled.

"That's okay Star, I was just gonna joined mechanics or something." He began. He stopped though when he saw the sad look on her face. "But we can try out your club first!" She cheered up.

"Friend Raven had suggested it!" Raven lip twitched. Cyborg became very scared. "Come on!" She dragged him away from a now smirking Raven. Cyborg instantly became afraid.

starfire pushed him into a classroom with about twenty other students. One boy spoke up. "Are you here to join this club?" He looked at him confused. Starfire nodded excitedly.

"Friend Cyborg is. I have the cheerleading." A few kids whispered in the back.

"well it's always cool to have someone like us! Welcome to the 'Gay Straight Alliance!'" Cyborg choked.

He stood up hurridly. "We'll be right back!" He shouted over his sholder while dragging Star out with him. "you had me join a gay straight alliance?" He whispered yelled.

"Yes. Why, what is wrong. Ar-are you not happy?" Tears sprung to her eyes as hurt seeped out of every pore on her body. Cyborg softened.

"Star, do you know what this club is?"

"yes, of course. It for happiness and geometry, no?" So she didn't know what this was.

"gay, has two meanings. There's happy and then there's." He trailed off. Star looked at him curiosly. "Gay is when instead of liking the opposite sex, you like the same. Guys like guys and girls like girls."

"But does that not mean that we are all gay? You like Beast Boy and Robin and I like Raven." Cyborg fidgited. How to explain this, it was usually Robin's job. He pressed a few buttons on his arm, opening a small keyboard. He googled it.

"Okay Star. You love Robin, right? But you also love Raven, but in diffrent ways."

"Yes, Robin is enjoyable to kiss." Starfire grinned.

"Well, some guys like others guys in the same way. They are called homosexual or gay. Some girls like girls in the same way, they are also gay but can be called lesbians."

"Like Aqualad?" She asked. Cyborg choked on a laugh.

"Why do you think he's gay." Starfire shrugged, a habit she picked up from Earth. "Also some people like both sexes, they're called bisexual."

"Like Speedy?" Starfire asked again.

"I don't think you should speculate on others sexual oreintations. It might make them mad." Cyborg laughed. "Me and you are heterosexual, or straight. Because I like girls and you like boys." Starfire nodded.

"But you can still join the club because it is 'Gay Straight Alliance' Not just gay."

"Usually only gay people join these types of club Star." Starfire nodded.

"wait, does Raven know this?"

"Why?" Cyborg asked confused.

"She recommended this organization. She said she owed you a favor from Civics class." Cyborg remebered her smirking face. Some bad shit goes down if Raven smirks.

* * *

_Afterschool: _Raven arrived home before the rest of her team. Seeing only Beast Boy she unwillingly sat beside him. "Hey Rae." Raven shook her head, not even bothering to correct him. She nodded twoards him. "How was school?" She shrugged. "Um, cool. Meet any new people?" His posture was awkward, as if he didn't want to hear the answer. She felt his self conscious emotions.

"No." She had met new people, but found herself not wanting to make him feel even more inferior. _How did you know know that his inferiority had anything to do with you? _she really had to get this voice under control. She sighed. "How was your day?" She asked apathedically.

"Boring. Am not getting suspended again." Beast Boy laughed.

"It was stupid. I can care for myself." Beast Boy grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"I'd do it again for you Rae, in a heartbeat. i don't want to see you hurt, ever." Raven looked at the concern look on his face. Suddenly the door flew open and the rest of the Titans walked in. "Hey Star." Beast Boy reluctantly turned his attention to her.

"Oh glorious!" She gushed. "I have learned so many new things! just now Cyborg was explaining to me of the 'gay!'" Beast Boy laughed.

"Yeah," Said Raven. "Cyborg just recently was admitted to the 'Gay Straight Alliance.'" She smmirked at him again. "Next time you call me a butterfly, you die." She said seriously.

"Dude? Your gay?"

_Ahhhh, spring break. 7 hours on a train. A week of wild cousins and lots of candy! :) Took care of all this behind crap and now I'm back to writing! Yay! Reviews, please! They give me a reason to write! Was going to send a shout out but was lazy... Later chapters maybe. and no, Cyborg did not join the "Gay Straight Alliance." And for the Aqualad and Speedy thing? Come on! Speedy constantly checks his mirror and uses more product than me! Aqualad's is just a liiittle to fenimen. Not to mention he completely shot Raven and Starfire down._


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, chapter 10! this is awesome! Thanks cookies and hugs to everyone that had reviewed! You're the bestest! PS: Don't ask why the Titan east are there, just go with it... oh PPs: i have no fashon sense, I don't even know how to match. Don't complain about the outfits! PPPS: I used google translate for mas and menos, so if anything is messed up for you spanish speeking geniuses, blame the internet. I advise using it to translate if you don't speak spanish either. I might just make Star or Raven translate, though I don't think Raven speaks spanish. But it'd be funnier to have Raven translate. PPPS: Last one, I think. i've never been to a highschool party (Um, duh.) And don't know what time they start. I googled it. Lova ya google!_

_Nighttime: _Robin and Starfire had slunk off somewhere inside of the T-tower. No one had to ask. Cyborg and Beast Boy were once again playing videogamesm and Raven read a book. She finished it and headed to her room. She was gone for 30 seconds before the tower echoed with the sound of glass breaking. Cyborg annd beast Boy jumed up and ran to her room. They were met in the hallway by a dishevel Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy threw Raven's door open. "Rae? Rae are you okay?" Her entire window was shattered. Slowly she turned around. Fixing the Titans with a glare she spoke slowly.

"Who. Was. In. My. Room?" Her three team mates took a step back leaving Beast Boy to endure her wrath. a black claw encircled his body and pulled him into her room. The door slam shut in the other Titans face.

"Um," Spoke up Cyborg. "should we help?"

Robin shrugged. "Be my guest, but I'm not intervening." his lips became occupied as he and Star entered his room. Cyborg thought for half a second.

"Whatever." he walked back to his video games.

* * *

In Raven's room she glared at Beast Boy who was becoming smaller and smaller. "What. Did. You. Touch?" She asked.

"Nothing!" Beast Boy managed to squeak out.

"I know when you're lying Beast Boy. What were you doing in my room." Beast Boy cowered before her.

In the living room Cyborg heard Beast Boy terrified shrieks and crashing noises coming from Raven's room. he turned the radio on full blast.

"You're notebook! I looked in your notebook!" He screamed. For a second Beast Boy thought she was going to erupt, but then she calmed down. "Sorry?"

"Do you have any idea of personal space? How would you feel if I read every emotion you feel?"

"Don't you do that now?"

The tower shook and Starfire and Robin rolled onto the floor of his room. They barely noticed.

"If you EVER enter my room without my permission again, I will destroy you." The door to her room opened and Beast Boy was flung out.

* * *

_Nighttime: _around Seven Starfire announced that they were going to a party, and since the Titan east had to come to Jump City they would be attending too. The Titan East showed up a few minutes later dressed in civilian clothes. Aqualad wore a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue tee shirt. Speedy had on a red shirt with the phrase "You just lost The Game" on it. Bumble Bee wore black leggings and a yellow and black striped shirt. Spontaneous and rule breaking Bumble Bee... Starfire had on a short white skirt and a low cut black shirt. Beast Boy wore a black pair of pants, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a simple black tie. Robin wore a green teeshirt and jeans. Raven had on a pair of black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a black trench coat. mas y menos wore matching red and white polo shirts. "Fiesta!" They shouted in unison.

"Oh, shit." Said Beast Boy.

"What?" Asked Aqualad.

"Um, Mas y Menos are like ten. And we're taking them to a high school party?"

"Vamos a estar trece meses después!"

"Oh, shit." Said Aqualad.

Speedy shrugged. "Never to young to go to a party."

"Speedy, shut up." Bumble Bee thought. "Um, can they stay here?"

"No, queremos ir a la fiesta!" The twins shouted in protest.

Aqualad thought for a second. "should we get a baby sitter?"

"Luchamos decenas de villanos y ahora necesitamos una niñera? ¿No nos ahorramos el culo un par de veces? Esto es humillante! no somos niños!" The Titans ignored them.

"Language." Raven hissed at them. The rest of the Titans stared at her.

"You speak spanish?" Beast Boy asked.

"A little. I also started looking up on japenese."

"So you could have told us what those two been saying all this time?"

"Only for the last couple of months." Beast Boy groaned.

"What did they say?" He asked exasperated.

"I'm not a translator."

"Come on Rae? Please? I always wanted to know if they're insulting me or not!"

"They said. 'We fought dozens of villains and now we need a baby sitter? Didn't we save your asses a couple of times? This is humiliating. we're not children.' Happy?" Beast Boy and Speedy started laughing. Aqualad and Bumble Bee scolded them on language. Robin and Star were looking up baby sitters and Cyborg was in the kitchen eating.

When Beast Boy gained the ability to speak again he asked Raven to be the translator."No, get Star to do it."

"That would work if we could pry her lips off of the Boy Wonder long enough."

"Wow, you really are learning to use sarcasm." Beast Boy wondered if this was a compliment or not. Robin interupted them long enough to tell them that Jinx and Kid Flash were going to baby sit.

"los niños!"

"todos piensan que somos niños!" The twins threw their hands up into the air in exasperation and left the room.

A few minutes later Kid Flash arrived with Jinx in his arms bridal style. Jinx fell awkwardly out of his arms. "I thought you said we were going to Hawii?" She growled.

"Did I say that? Oops, we're actually going to baby sit a bunch of hyper twins." Jinx's eyes widened.

"Do you want them to die? Do you guys honestly trust me around kids?" She asked the rest of the team.

"No," Answered raven. "We don't trust you around kids but we figured that you might scare them into behaving." she turned to Kid Flash. "And you have a chance of catching them if they run."

"chance?" He asked. "I'm the fastest kid alive! No one can out run me!" To prove his point he blurred for a second before returning with a berret on his head and a rose for Jinx. When she looked at it unhappily it slowlly wilted. Kid Flash grinned and produced a handful of more roses. "I can do this all night Jinx." He said smiling. She sighed and walked past him uncaring.

"So," Said Raven. "Do we have to go?"

"Yes." The rest of the Titans answered in unison.

Raven sighed "I'll be waiting in the car." As she moved to open the door two small twins blurred to a stop in front of her.

"Usted nunca se captura vivos! libertad!" they shouted as Kid Flash came into view. The twins ran out of the door.

"Crap, which way did they go?" Asked Kid Flash. Not waiting for an answer he scooped Jinx up and ran out of the door.

"what they say?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

Raven almost smiled. "Let's just say Kid Flash and Jinx are in for a long night." Raven walked away.

* * *

_Nighttime: _The Titans arrived around 8. When they entered the party was in full swing. People were dancing in the middle of the living room, couples were stumbling into random rooms, and nearly everyone had some sort of alchoholic beverage in hand. Speedy glanced at the bar with lust in his eyes. Bumble Bee glared at him. "Speedy, I swear to god if you even take one sip of alcohol i'll fry you." Speedy pouted.

"She's right guys." Said Robin. "No drinking. We're heros, be a good role model." Beast Boy shrugged uncaring, he didn't drink anyways.

"Poor Raven, She being such the party animal and all." Beast Boy grinned at her.

Raven made a face. "When I was 13 I once drank a glass of wine." She shuddered. "Side effects, not good."

"Wait, what happend?" Asked beast Boy. Raven ghosted away.

At the other side of the party Stacy and collin watched them enter disapprovingly. Collin's hand unconsciosly went up to touch his black eye. "You know what to do, right Collin?" She asked.

"Um, Stacy, I don't think this is a good idea."

"What do you mean? Just slip the pill into the goth bitch's drink." She thought for a second. "While you're at it might as well do the alien slut's too."

"Isn't that kinda, well wrong? What if they get like raped or something?"

"What's the like;yhood of that happening?" She asked.

"I don't know, ask the people who named the drug "The date rape drug." He replied sarcastically. Stacy pouted for a second. She wrapped her arms around Collin's neck and kissed him passionatley on the lips.

"Collin, please?" Colling gulped.

"You know I'm going out with Karen." She didn't stop kissing his neck.

"Never sstopped you before."

"Well she is your twin, I thought you were her."

"But you had a much funner time with me." Her hands travelled lower. "And you do want to have a fun time, right?" Collin gulped again.

"I'll be right back." And he left. Collin casually walked up behind Raven were she was pouring herself a sprite, no booze. it would have been easier if she was blitzed out of her mind but whatever. He slipped the small pill into her drink undetected. He did the same to Starfire's coke. Collin walked back up to Stacy who was grinning triumphantly. "Now, shall we get a room?" He asked, slipping a hand around her waist.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Nightime:_ Beast Boy saw Starfire dancing with some girl in a pink trenchcoat. Wondering where Raven went he approached her. "Hey Star, where's Rae?" the girl turned around to face him.

"Right here silly! Now dance with me BB!"Raven called out. Starfire giggled and swayed slightly. Beast Boy thought he figured out the side effects to Raven drinking. Raven took a gulp from her drink and Beast Boy sniffed the air. The air smelled heavily of alcohol but he detected something else. beast Boy leaned in and smelled Raven. He did the same to Star.

"Friend Beast Boy! Why are you ," She hiccupped "Sniffing me?" Starfire grinned. Raven pulled Beast Boy's arm and forced him to dance with her.

"Um, Rae? We really have to find Robin. So can I like, go?" Raven's coat turned gray.

"It's okay Beast Boy." Her eyes filled with tears. "I understand if you don't want to dance with me."

"Friend Beast Boy, you have made Raven sad!" She moved to playfully swat his arm but instead fell. Beast Boy caught her before she hit the ground.

"Really got to find Robin." Beast Boy muttered.

A boy stood up on a chair and screamed over the noise. "If anyone jumps into the pool from the roof, they will be declared the party king or queen!"

"I'll do it!" Soemone next to Beast boy shouted. beast Boy turnned to see raven wearing green walk up to the guy.

"To the roof!" The guy shouted. Beast Boy groaned. Robin walked over to Beast Boy.

"Um, is that Raven?" Beast Boy nodded. "And she's drunk?" He asked slightly angry, mainly worried.

"Sorta. Someone spiked her drink."

Robin looked confused. "How do you know?"

"I smelled it." Beast Boy began while walking away to stop Brave Raven. "oh," He turned around as he rembered something. "The creep who slipped whatever it is into Raven's glass did the same to Star, sooo, your problem, not mine." He ran after Raven. Starfire landed on Robin's back from somewhere.

"Oopsie!" She exclaimed while giggling. "I think I might have fallen."

"Star, are you okay?"

"Starfire is a A okay!" She replied. "See!" She stood up and attempted to walk but ended up swerving into an overly muscular boy.

"woah girl. You okay?" It was the guy she had lifted weights with the other day.

"Starfire A okay!" She called. Robin looped an arm around her waist to help her stand. Robin cursed and looked around for the other Titans.

"Um," Asked the steroid king. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"No there isn't."

He shuffled his feet. "If she's hurt in the morning, I saw you with her, so don't try anyhting." Robin stared at the boy confused.

"I'm not going rape her!" Robin nearly shouted. Robin shook his head. "if you wanna help find the other Titnas, including the Titans east. I need to get her back to the house before she hurts herself." The muscular hunk of meat went to go look for the others. "Tell them to meet me at the bar!" Robin called after him.

Up on the roof raven walked to the conor as if this was an ordanairy thing to do. "Rae! Rae!" Beast Boy shifted into a bird and flew the others head to Raven's side.

"Sup BB?" She asked.

"Do not jump! This is incredibly stupid and, and- damn, what are other cinnamons for stupid?" He thought for a second. "Moronic!"

"Don't be such a wimp!" Before he could stop her she jumped off of the roof. Raven summersaulted through the air and landed perfectly in the deep end of the pool. When she emerged from the pool unhurt everyone presebt shouted "All hail the party queen!" beast Boy flew down to try and grab her but before he could she had already entered the house.

In the house the hunk of muscel told Cyborg to meet the others near the bar. Cyborg obliged. He walked twoards the bar trying to find the rest of the team. He spotted Speedy making out with some girl with shoulder length black hair. She kinda had a nice ass. Wait, no that was Aqualad. Definately Aqualad ass. Starfire swerved into Cyborg. She giggled and apologized to the chair. "Heehee, I belive I have done the 'told you so?'" She asked the same chair.

"Hey Starfire? Are you drunk?" Cyborg turned her away from the chair and led her to the bar.

"Me? No! I have followed Robin's instructions and have only drunken the coke a colo the nice boy gave me!" Cyborg shook his head at the drugged Starfire.

"Oh, gotta grab Speedy and Aqualad." He looked at the lip locked couple. "Hey Star? Go walk to that potted plant across from Speedy and Aqualad." She attampted to follow his directions but ended up falling on the two. Cyborg waved them over indicating to bring the stumbling Starfire too.

Speedy pouted. "So Starfire gets to drink and I don't?" Cyborg chose to ignore his comment. Cyborg turned his attention to Beast Boy who was chasing a girl in a purple trench coat. "Raven! Wait up!" Raven Stumbled and fell at Aqualad's feet. "So everyone gets to drink except me?" Speedy called out to no one.

Beast Boy panted next to Cyborg. "Starfire, Raven, drugged. Where's Bumble Bee, and Robin?" Beast Boy picked up the purple clad raven. "What emotion is purple?" He asked Cyborg. Raven threw her arms around Beast Boy's neck and kissed him deeply. Beast Boy fell to the ground smiling like a lunatic and making gurgling noises.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Raven is Lust." Cyborg said. Beast Boy stood up and with a lot of will power kept Raven from jumping him.

"Rae, what are you doing?" he asked the struggling girl.

"Trying to steal your virginity?" She asked smirking. Robin showed up then with Starfire thrown over his shoulder and Bumble Bee glarring at every boy in the room.

"Sick perverts." She muttered angrily. Beast Boy scooped Raven up in his arms where she could move as well and carried her to the door bridal style. Raven's hand was tangled into his hari as she kissed his neck.

"God," Beast Boy groaned. "This has got to be the worst party!" Speedy looked at im confused.

"Having Raven basically begging you to sleep with her is a bad party?"

"It is if she's been drugged, jumped off a roof and is now the perfect target for any guy to fool around with." Beast Boy snapped.

Robin jumped suddenly. Starfire giggled even more. "star, please do not grab my butt."

"It's squishy!" She squealed.

"Are you saying I have a fat butt?" Robin asked self consciously.

_And that is the end of my very long chapter! 3085 words! that'ts like a record! so I am dong the publishing now and goodbye! Reviews!_


	11. Chapter 11

_chapter 11! woohoo! just saying, I really am starting to hate Stacy. And Collin. And they aren't even real. sigh. I think i might be a tad bit , no idea about after effects on drugs so I'm going with hangover. Heehee, Starfire with a hangover..._

**Disclaimer: I ran out of unwitty things to say. I don't own the titans. And my back hurts. :'( Like really badly!**

_Nightime: _Beast Boy tried to remeber what he knew on drugs and stuff. He was pretty sure they were dangerous besides the obvious reasons so they ended up having to take Starfire and Raven to the hospital. at the hospital Raven had gone from Lust to Rude. Beast Boy was relieved but at the same time a little annoyed. After the third time hearing her burp the alphabet even he was a little grossed out. Starfire stumbled out of the car and quickly flew to a shrub where she vomited. Robin sighed and went to aid his girlfriend. Two hours later and a lot of tests they were permitted to leave. Everyone was annoyed, espescially since Raven had turned into Rage.

"God she screamed! You guys are to quiet!" She screamed at them.

"Rae," Beast Boy tried. "You just told us to shut up or you'd kill us!"

"If you call me Rae one more time I'll leave your body in a trench outside of new jersy!" She shouted.

"Imagine how we feel." Muttered Speedy.

"We're stuck with Bumble Bee, all day every day." Finished Aqualad.

"What are you trying to say!" Shouted Bumble Bee at them. Starfire was vomiting in the back again and Robin was trying to clean her up.

"God!" moaned Cyborg. "Can this night get any worse?" They finally arrived home. The T tower was in ruins.

A blur of red and white streaked past them. "que nunca nos atrapan! Te rindas ahora!" Jinx was running around after them sending pink waves of bad luck after them. they skillfully dodged and ran ahead.

"My house!" Cyborg cried.

"Where's kid Flash?" Asked Robin.

"The idiot's in Paris." Yelled Jinx.

"Why is he in Paris!" Shouted Robin

"Because his Spanish sucks!" Jinx yelled back! Bumble Bee Was yelling at the twins who stood in front of her vibrating.

"Did you give them sugar!" She shouted at Jinx.

"Only a little!" She yelled back. She looked over at a stumbling Raven dressed in a brown trench coat.

"Why does she get have pink hair! I want pink hair! It looks stupid on you!" She said enviously.

"Oh great." Muttered Beast Boy. "Envy has come."Jinx looks confused.

She shook her head. "Not even gonna bother." She pulled out her communicator. "Hey Kid Flash? You might wanna pick up since you been ignoring me for 30 minutes! The twins been wreaking havoc over here since you left! Get your ass back here cuz the Rest are back and I want to go to Greece!"Kid Flash appeared beside her.

"Oopsie!" He grinned at the rest of the Titans. "I see you have everything in order here. You can send the check in the mail later. I'll leave you to clean up." He scooped up Jinx and fled the scene as fast as possible.

"Why does she get to go to Greece? Because she has pink hair?" Asked Raven annoyed. Beast Boy groaned.

"Time to go to bed Raven."

"And I don't get a nickname?"

"What ever you want Rae Rae." Raven's cloak was once again gray, but this time wasn't Timid.

"Carry me?" She asked quietly.

"What ever you want." He picked Raven up again and carried her to her room. he gently laid her down on her bed and tried to stand. Her hand grasped his shirt.

"Don't leave me." Beast Boy laid down in bed beside her.

"Whatever you want Rae." Raven nuzzeled into his chest and quickly fell asleep. Beast Boy soon followed suit with Dependent in his arms.

* * *

_Saturday morning: _Raven awoke with Beast Boy snoring into her ear and a massive headache. It took her a second to realize that _BEAST BOY WAS SNORING IN HER EAR!_ She couldn't remeber anything from last night and for a second she became fearful. Okay, clothing intact. Beast Boy's clothing intact. All body limbs there, and no dead gnomes littered her bed. Secure in this knowledge raven pushed Beast Boy out of her bed. Beast Boy jerked awake on the floor looking confused. slowly he registered where he was. "Hey Rae." He said with a yawn as if this whole thing was ordainary.

"Beast Boy." Raven hissed. "What are you doing in my room. In my bed." She asked.

"Oh, you really don't remember anything, huh?" Beast Boy shook his head trying to get the jumbled mess inside of his head together. "um, someone slipped something into you and Star's drinks and you guys were a little kooky last night." Raven's eyes widened despite herself.

"And that knowledge is suppose to make me feel secure when you just woke up _in my bed._" Beast Boy looked shock for a second.

"No No No Rae! Nothing happened! Well you did jump off a roof. And insult Jinx. And tried to steal my virtue." So.; Many. Things. Wrong.

"Beast Boy get out." Beast Boy nodded.

"You okay Rae?" She didn't correct him on the silly nickname.

"Yeah. You can tell me the story later." Raven sighed. She assumed that the drug most likely had the same effect as the glass of wine when she was 13. hesitantly she picked up her journal. "Okay." She mumbled to herself. 8:36 pm- happy. She shuddered at the possible moronic acts she had commited. 8:40- timid. 8:45- Brave. 8:50- Lust. Crap. Crap crap crap. So most likely she had tried to have sex with Beast Boy. Wait wait 8:55-Rude. So no sex then. 9:00- Rage. Seems Rage stayed for over two hours. She pitied the people present for this. 11:11- Envy. 11:20- Dependent. Which probably explained why Beast Boy was Sleeping in her bed. A little more caught up on last night's activities Raven ventured into the Boy sat in there with the rest of the Titans. Thoughtfully he handed her a cup of tea and a packet of pain killers.

She swallowed the pills without even taking a drink, just intent on getting rid of this headache. Starfire laid slumped on the table, also clutching her head. "I feel as if my head was bitten by a zorgabean."

Robin looked up curiously. "I thought you ate zorgabeans?"

"What is your point?" Robin didn't even try.

"So," Said Raven. "What did we do last night?" Beast Boy explained to her, not trying to leave details out. For this she was grateful, she didn't like losing a whole 3 hours of her life. When he got to the part where she kissed him he was as vague as possible. Raven blushed along with Beast Boy. Soon his tale of a PMS to the extreme Raven was over.

"And then I woke up on the floor of your room with you looking as if you were about to murder me." He acused jokingly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Who wouldn't throw you off with all that snoring?" She asked.

Beast Boy laughed. "Do I really snore that loud?"

"Yes." She replied blankly. Starfire looked confused.

"Did I really grab your rear end?" She asked. Robin blushed.

"Yes."

"And you threw up in my baby! Twice!" Cyborg moaned.

"I apologize for ruining your baby." Starfire said meekly. Raven turned seriously to Cyborg.

"I will change a tire, check the oil, help polish your car, but I am not helping clean up alien vomit." Cyborg continued moaning.

"Not only that but the twin tornado, Jinx, and Kidflash ruined my house! this will take all day to clean up!" He cried.

"Dude, so not helping. I got ladies to meet." Beast Boy grinned happily.

Cyborg snorted. "And what ladies are these?"

A glazed look came to Beast Boy's eyes. "They're called comic and convention! Dozens of fellow geek girls dressed in skimpy hero outfits! It's called heavan!" Beast Boy hurried to his room to change his outfit back into his costume. "At the geekfest, chicks dig the costume." Beast Boy left the room. Raven thought she felt Envy poking her head around somewhere.

* * *

_afternoon: _Robin called another meeting in the common room around three. On a website was a picture of Starfire and Raven (dressed in pink) dancing like maniacs. Another one showed Raven soaking wet emerging from a pool, and still another with Robin carrying Starfire out of the house. **"Titan's wild night?" **Was the heading. Robin groaned. "This will take forever to clean up." He said into the couch pillow. "Now what are we going to tell the press?" He asked.

"Simple." Said Raven. "Tell them the truth." Robin looked at her confused. "Stress the fact that no Titan was drinking that night but someone slipped drugs into our drinks. Say that if it wasn't for good friends they wouldn't know what would have happened to us. Show them the medical records from last night and stress the fact that there was no alcohol in the blood tests. We'll end up looking like victims and might even be asked to endorse something."

Robin clutched Raven's shoulders. "Raven, you're a genius." Robin called several media figures and other people and stuff. By the end of the night the article's heading was now "**Titan girls drugged: Friends save them from unknown troubles.**" And they were asked to endorse several campainges which they agreed to. When Beast Boy arrived home with a bag full of comics and no girls hanging off of him they ordered pizza.

"You know," Stated Cyborg. "All we ever eat is pizza." He took another massive bite.

"I know." Said Beast Boy. "Isn't it wonderful?" Everyone nodded, even Raven.

That night Starfire insisted on a 'Bonding night' with movies and popcorn and the works. After much debate between comedy, horror, or action they settled on a mushy romance which none of them really enjoyed_._ Starfire kept asking Robin questions about what was happening. Beast boy acted out some of the more ridiculous scenes, using Raven as the girl he asked for her hand in marriage speking in an overly dramatized New York accent. Raven declined. At the end of the movie Starfire cried, so did Beast Boy. And Cyborg. And she thought she saw Robin tear up too. Azar, she needed to find new friends. se thought of this fleeting thought. As she was prone to doing so recently her inner voice disected it. _You loooove them! _It called out to her. _Especially Beast Boy! _Raven muttered to it to shut up. The rest of her team didn't pick up on ti but Beast Boy and his animal hearing did. Damn. _Maybe next time we kiss him we'll remeber it! _Next time? She asked it. _Yup, we are definatly doing THAT again. He is smoking! _this damn voice really needed to go somewhere else! She mentally shouted. Her team mates looked at her confused. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" They nodded. "I'm going to bed." They nodded again.

she walked down the hallway to her room. Beast Boy chase after her. "Hey rae, wait a moment!"

"What do you want Beast Boy?" She asked harshly.

He shrunk down a few feet. "Just checking to see if you're okay. You know, hearing voices and all." He grinned at her.

"Go away." She slammed the door in his face. She could feel the hurt through the door and for a second she felt really bad. she wasn't upset at the crack at her mental well being, she knew she was pretty much nuts. Everyone on this team was. She was annoyed at what her inner conscious said. That she would kiss Beast Boy again. She didn't like Beast Boy that way. He was obnoxious and rude. But he stayed with her all night and made sure she was okay when she couldn't look after herself. He stood up for her when kids teased her. No matter how many times she shot his jokes down or tossed him out of a window he still came back. Raven sighed and opened her door. She made her way to Beast Boy's room to apologize.

_And this is my sorry attempt at a cliff hanger. Duh duh duh. Hmm, not working huh? Well, here's chapter 11! I think I might end this fanfic in a few more chapters! Ciao!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh, I need sleep! But I figured I'd start this chapter before I do. Oh, fanfiction format seriously sucks and it basically deleted alll of the teachers name.__English teacher: Ms. clancher, Raven's homeroom: Mr. Rafer. Also watches detention. Starfire homeroom: Ms. Summers. science teacher too. and gym teacher" Coach, just coach__ And I just read some things up on Beast Boy (Because he and Raven are my two favorite charaacters. Like in the history of all things.) And decided to a dd a little of his past into it. I love Beast Boy mainly because his past really sucks. I mean, it's hard to beat him on the whole "My life sucks worst than yours" thing. But he still ends up smiling and telling corny jokes. _

**Disclaimer: Bleck. Go away.**

Raven entered Beast Boy's room without knocking. He may or may not have been in there, the filth masked his presence. After scouting around through dirty laundry and green covered objects that she realized to late was not him, she figured out that he was not there. She did find his diary though. _Put it down._ She thought. _Don't snoop. _Then she realized that he had no reserves against thumbing through her stuff, and opened it up to the first page. The diary was old, at least 6 or 7 years old. He didn't seem to write in it often but what he did write in it astounded her. He told stories about his life before the Titans, how it was like growing up in Africa, losing his parents, discovering his powers. How the Doom patrol accepted him but he still felt like an outcast. Losing Terra, feelings of betrayals resurfacings. Raven felt herself blush and sit the notebook down. She felt cheap, sneaking into his room and invading his space. Beast Boy cleared his throat behind her. Raven blushed even more.

"Sorry." She couldn't think of anything else to say. Usually it was Beast Boy caught snooping and her dealing out the punishment. Now the roles were reversed. "Sorry." She said again. Beast Boy blushed and grabbed his notebook. They stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. "I wanted to apologize for being rude to you earier. There's a lot of things going on in my mind and..." Raven trailed off and blushed again. "You're a really good writer." She blurted randomly. This was obviously the last thing he expected.

"Thank you." He muttered embarrassed. More. Awakward. Silence.

"So, how 'bout this weather?" Raven tried again. Beast Boy smiled.

"Did you just try to make a joke?"

"Yes."

"Wow, no wonder you guys get annoyed at me so often." Beast Boy grinned at her again, successfully breaking the tension. Raven smiled faintly back.

"Would you mind telling me some of your stories sometime?" She asked.

"Sure, anytime Rae."

* * *

The weekend pasted to quicky. They didn't even have a chance to relax with so many Villains attacking. by the time it was Sunday night they were tired to the bone, no homework even completed.

Monday morning they dressed and ate and did the usual school stuff. They piled into the T Car again, which was clean and spotless thanks to Cyborg obsession. At school they sat outside in the sunlight trying to catch up on homework. "We've been here two days," Complained Cyborg. "Two days and we're so far behind!"

"Besides that it's kinda fun." Said a grinning Beast Boy as he winked at admiring freshmen. "I love high school!" He sighed. Beast Boy finished his geometry and started on English. The warning bell rang and they headed for homeroom. "Except for homework. And teachers. And jocks/cheerleaders."

"You do not like me friend Beast Boy?" Asked a hurt Starfire.

"Except for evil blond cheerleaders name Stacy or was her name Karen?" Beast Boy shook his head confused. Beast Boy And Raven split from the rest of their team and headed for homeroom. In homeroom they were surprised to see the girl Karen crying hysterically.

"I" Sob. "Just can't" Sob "Believe she'd do this!" Wail. Raven looked back slightly concern. "And after all we been through? She's my sister! Why?" The girl broke down crying again.

"Beast Boy. I know it's against every single instinct my body is screaming at me, but maybe we should check on her." Beast Boy gaped at her as if she was a lunatic.

"What ever you want Raven." They walked over to the crying girl. Um," Said beast Boy awkwardly. "Are you okay?" This brought on a fresh stream of cries but at least they got the story out of her. Basically her twin sister Stacy was a slut.

"That's not all though!" She said angrily. "You wanna know who spiked your drink? She got Collin to do it for some free sex! The dumb bastard!" She cried some more. Raven froze. Beast Boy began cursing. Raven thanked her, told her to not kill herself, and awkwardly patted her head. She wasn't the best at comfort.

At their seats Raven and Beast Boy talked it over. "So gonna kick his ass." He said angrily.

"No, that's stupid." Beast boy pouted defiantly. "You already got suspended once, I say we just get them back."

"As in," He grinned evily "Public humilation?" Raven nodded.

"So this is what we do."

* * *

_Homeroom: _Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg thanked the meaty muscel man in homeroom. "You really did help us out with that man." Cyborg said grinning.

"Yes, I am not of the knowing of last nights events, but I am told you were very heroic!" The meat man blushed.

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath shyly. Robin felt jealous, but knew he shouldn't. The guy did help, and he deserved the praise.

"So," Robin said a little awkwardly. "Good job? hey, what's your name?"

"Logan." Robin was a little surprise. He expected something like Buff or Orc. Not a normal name like Logan.

"Friend! You must do the 'hanging out' with us today! Please!"

"I can't, I have a football game." starfire gasped.

"I've forgotten of the football! Me and Raven are to do cheerleading at it!" Robin and Cyborg smirked.

"Am so watching Raven do pep talks!" Cyborg bumped fists with Robin.

* * *

_Period1: _Robin was really gettting tired of English class. If he could strangle one person in this world and not get caught it'd probably be Ms. Clancher.

"Robin! Why don't you have a last name?" She yelled at him angrily.

"Did you just ask me why I didn't have a last name?" He asked confused.

"It's not proper! Your a disgrace!" She screeched.

"I do have a last name! I also have a first name!"

"What is it? You should be called by the name your mother gave you, not some silly super hero name that a lunatic in a bat suit calls you!" She yelledd.

"I'm not going to tell you my name just because it isn't 'proper.' That has got to be the stupidest thing you've said yet! And you have said some pretty dumb things so far!" He screamed back.

"Name, now!"

"No!"

"Do not disobey me!"

"Do not say dumb things!"

"Go to the office, now!"

"Thank god! I'm starting to really love the office!"

* * *

_Period1: _During art they were drawing. Cyborg drew a bright red firetruck, beast Boy a dinosaur with laser eyes, Raven drew a dying flower. beast Boy and Raven let Cyborg in on their plan for Stacy and Collin and told him not to tell Robin or Starfire. Robin would shoot them down, Starfire couldn't keep a secret.

"Can't believe she'd stoop so low." Cyborg muttered. He pressed the Crayon to hard on the paper and broke it.

Instantly the teacher began scolding him. "You must learn to respect tools or you will not be given tools!"

"Sorry Ms. Grayson." He muttered sadly.

"it's okay Cyborg. You will be put on 5 minutes on the naughty chair."

"Yes Ms. grayson." Cyborg walked to the naughty chair with tears in his eyes. Beast Boy and Raven snickered at the metalic giant on the kid sized chair in the cornor.

* * *

_Period2: _Robin explained his detention to Beast Boy. "Dude, aren't _you_ suppose to be the one telling _us _not to get in trouble?" Beast Boy asked.

"You have a point." Robin muttered.

Beast Boy snickered. "Just be secure in the fact that cyborg is ten times more a BAMF then you. He got sent to the naughty chair"

"Robin, what is the Bamf?" Starfire asked Boy prepared to answer but Robin cut him off.

"It's a term people use to call someone cool."

"Oh." she smiled at Robin. "Robin is a Bamf."

"Don't say it in front of teachers though. each letter stands for a word and it has bad words in it."

"what does it stand for?"

"Nothing Star."

"Robin, I don not like not knowing."

"um," He said awkwardly.

"I'll tell you!" Beast Boy yelled. "It mean Bad Ass Mother-"

"Beast Boy!" The teacher hissed at him. "Language! Do you want a detention?"

"No sir! Sorry sir!" Beast Boy apologized quickly.

"What is the last word?" Starfire whispered to Robin. Robin groaned.

* * *

_Lunch:_ The entire team was smart enough to pack their own lunch, except Star who enjoyed the "wonderous foods of the school!" No water bottles were launched at them and there wasn't any goth insults. People stopped by their table to ask them questions and what not.

"Robin, what was Batman like?" One girl asked.

"He was a lunatic." He replied.

"Was Gotham city fun?"

"If you ignore the fact that it nearly got blown up every week."

"Are you really dating Starfire?"

"This is the third time you asked mee this. Yes I am." Glaring from Starfire who picked up on the act by now.

"Raven, where do you buy your clothes?"

"At stores."

"What dye do you use on your hair?"

"None."

"What color are your contacts?"

"I don't wear contacts."Monotone voice.

"beast Boy, are you dating Raven?"

"No."

"Do you think Raven's pretty?"

"What?"

"Are you ever gonna date Raven?"

"Where did this come from?"

"Do you like Raven?"

"Hey look! An obvious distraction!" The girls turned as Beast Boy fled the room.

* * *

_Period5: T_he titans changed into their gyms clothes. Cyborg and Robin were coaching some of the guys on weight lifting. Starfire and Raven practiced with some of the cheerleaders in their gym class that night's cheer. Beast Boy watched the bouncing girls along with the meat man Logan.

"Hot." Beast Boy ssaid to his companion. Logan nodded, his eyes fixed on Starfire.

"Girl can lift." He muttered.

"Oh, Star? Yeah, she's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, I heard she pulled some seriously amazing stuff to save this city before."

"Nearly everyday. We all do."Logan nodded not paying attention to the smaller green boy, his eyes fixed on Starfire.

* * *

_Afterschool: _Raven and Starfire were handed their cheer uniforms to try on. The foot ball game started in 30 minutes. Raven's eyes widened at the sight of it. The little fabric it had was pink. And orange. The skirt could have been a extra long belt, the shirt a sports bra. They were going to go out there dressed as Sherbert icecream strippers.

"It seem, kinda lacking." Said Starfire. And this was from _Starfire._

"I think you mean skanky Star." Starfire nodded her agreement. Well, nothing she could do. Maybe her over sized pom poms could cover her body.

The Cheerleaders entered the field. Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg cheered in the crowd looking for them. Beast Boy laughed when he saw the other cheerleaders outfit, wondering how Raven would look in pink and orange. Where was Raven and Starfire. The he saw starfire dragging something out. Using all of her alien strength she managed to pull out a struggling Raven. Raven stood up wghen she realized there was no way out and wipe wrinkles out of her uniform. Well if you could call those strips of fabric uniforms. Any other time beast Boy would have laughed at the sight of Raven in any pink, but now he drooled. HolyshitRavenwashot! Now how was he suppose to pull off the prank with Raven jumping around in that little outfit?

_And the end to another chapter! I'm sorry but having Cyborg sent to the naughty chair was to good to resist! And as for the notebook I said it before, I really like Beast Boy's past and thought it'd be something he'd keep. Yes, Logan has an enormous crush on Starfire, and yes he is on the football team. I don't know what this will amount to, I just like adding Logan into the story. he's so cute! In an awkward puppy way, not a hunky donkey way. Did I just Say "Hunky donkey?" That didn't even ryhme! My brain is dead._


	13. Chapter 13

_Duuuude. I had the worst case of writers block. So severe that I didn't even know if I was going to be able to finish ANY of my stories I had started. Then I was getting yelled at by my teacher in Math class ad I just suddenly thought "Tihs story should have this. this story this." And so on and so on. (I only have like three stories so I don't know what the so on and so on were for.) But never you mind becuse you do have an update and I have conqured my writers block. Yay._

**Disclaimer: I am giving up on disclaimers. This will be your last disclaimer for this story. I don't own teen titans or anything else. Actually I don't own anything, at all. **

Beast Boy and Cyborg sneaked out of the stands to "Get drinks."

"You know what to do right Cy?" Beast Boy checked.

"Yeah, what idiot could have forgot."

"Um..." Beast Boy said staring at his feet.

"Gotta be kidding me." Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy's face roughly, forcing him to pay attention. "We're doing a prank. Remember?"

"Yeah yeah, sorry." Cyborg sighed and headed to the highest building near the football field. He had a clear view on the game as the heavy linebackers slammed into one another. Cyborg watched as Logan, who was suppose to be guarding Collin, "accidentally" let him get slammed by one of the biggest guys on the other team. Cyborg grinned as someone helped him to the sidelines.

"Someone take him to the infirmary!" Shouted one of the teachers. Cyborg knew that he probably didn't need to go but saw Stacy voluteer to take him. His grin grew wider. all part of the plan. Cyborg began to set up the video equipmet.

Natrually Stacy and Collin didn't go to the infirmary. With a little push from Raven to point them in the right direction they were soon making out in view of Cyborg video camera he had almost finished settig up. Right o time Cyborg saw the green pterodactyl flying high in the sky with a bucket in hand. Well talons. It swooped down low and covered the two messed up love birds in sticky white glue. With a scream Stacy and Collin leapt up. Cyborg had gottten it on tape but before he turned off the camera in his arm he threw down the contents of his bucket. The dripping dou were now covered head to toe i feathers and glue, classic. beast Boy tured ito a small dog and raced twoards the football field. Stacy gave an inhuman scream and chased after him. Beast boy had taken the long way, giving him just eough time to run back to his seat. He fell down into the chair beside Raven. All he did was grin at her, mission accomplished.

Beast Boy ran as fast as his dogs legs would let him. He should turn into a cheeta or somethig, but he didn't want them to lose sight of him and be back at the game before he returned to Raven's side. He ran faster. With the football field in view he changed into a small hummigbird without them noticing. He flew back and landed next to Cyborg. A few minutes later a panting feathered Stacy and Collin came into view of the football fans. "You!" Screeched Stacy, pointing her finger at Beast Boy. "You did this!" She screamed even louder. The field was completely silent.

"Is this true?" Asked Ms. Clancher.

"No it is not." Replied Raven calmly.

"Yes it is!" Shouted Collin. "The dog! The dog covered us in glue and feathers while we were, well we were."

"Not playing football like your team expected you to?" Asked a smug Raven. "Your drastic injury seems to have healed well." The fans and football players glared at their quaterback.

"That's not the point!" Screeched stacy. "He did this!" She pointed at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy have been with me and Cyborg this whole time. He couldn't have possibly had left." She replied coolly.

"Bitch!" Screamed Stacy. "You're probably in on it too!"

"I do not have time for such childish games." The calm mature look on Raven's face could have convinced anyone. She looked around to see people nodding their agreement. Stacy shook with rage.

"You'll- you'll pay for this! I'll rip you to shreds!" She yelled back. Raven watched calmly as Collin took a hunter like stance.

"I'd like to see you try." She taunted sligtly. Stacy growled. Wait, _growled_? _Oh shit Raven, _Her voice in her head said. _I think we may have a slight problem. _raven nodded her agreement as blond fur sprouted out of the cheerleader's body.

"So called it!" Raven heard Beast Boy scream. Raven wasn't paying attention as the blond werewolf leapt for Raven's throat.

_I know this is unnatrually and unforgivigly short, but I realized that I had managed to write a successful cliffhanger for once. I will have an update very soon. To excited to stop writing. Review! Review! Review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Meep. Okay, 14. This one will be longer though! Oh, I almost never write fight scenes, tell me how I do. And my N is messed up on my computer so there might be a few more typos than ussual._

**Disclaimer: Sigh, I feel weird about giving it up. Sorry, I don't own the Titans.**

The blond werewolf lept at Raven but a black shield of energy deflected her. Beast Boy watched wide eyed as Collin and two or three other students also went wolf. They were an average werewolf, body more animal than human as it slumped over in a hunch back. The one that he recognized as Collin got into a hunter crouch. Beside Raven Beast Boy let out a growl still in human form. Raven peered at him curiously. "Did you just growl?" She asked throwing a seat to keep the wolves at bay.

Beast Boy shook his head violently. "Sorry Rae, wolves are a hard animal." He responded. She glanced at him again. "um, Rae, maybe we should move?" He grinned at her. "Let's go grab Star and Robin." He nodded towards the couple fighting off three wolves by themselves. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg joined the fight with vigor. By now they were outnumber 10 to 5.

"Damn," Said Cyborg as he shot at another black wolf like animal. "These things are doing a number on us." He panted.

"Agreed." Said Robin. "Titans regroup. Top of building." They nodded. Starfire grabbed Robin and flew him easily up, Raven used her powers to levitate her and Cyborg with them. Beast Boy flew reluctatly to the top of the building to join them. He glared maliciously at the blond wolf Collin, his lip curling in distaste. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg talked about a plan. Raven and Beast Boy natrually drifted to the edge of the building. The wolves were circling, waiting. Raven counted them, nine.

"now how did we miss them?" She asked no one. Beast Boy shrugged, not breaking eye contact with Collin. "You said a wolf was harder Beast Boy." She said gently. "Explain."

"Instincts." he cotinued the stare down with the wolf. "Wolf is one of the animals it's easier for me to become."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No. When I'm an animal, even when I'm not, it's harder to focus. There's a million diffrent instincts yelling at me, to run, hide, kill. Whatever I am dominates the others. And a wolf s a dominate animal. Territorial." Beast boy spoke detached, not payig attention to his words, all focus below. "Basically there are two packs, them and us. And we came to school and claimed territory. The tower is our territory, our table at the pizza shop, school."

"School is public Beast Boy."

"The school is like a forest, it's filled with packs. The forest is big but we collided with them, questioned their authority. And there's a problem with mates."

"Mates?" Beast Boy turned his head slightly to grin at her.

"Sorry, best word I could think of. Starfire is Robin's mate, not to be sexist but she is his. And vice versa. In a way you're mine, because I claimed you." He said still not paying attetion.

"Claimed me?"

"Sorta. Not my mate, we're part of Robin's pack so I'd protect you. He questioned that."

"Do you always think like this."

"No. It's just right now wolf's dominate. And I really want to do what it says, sorta like your crazy emotions." Beast Boy broke eye cotact and grinned at her. "Right now, I want to rip his throat out with my teeth."

* * *

Robin called the Titans together. "Okay, we're going to try and circle around them, split up and drive them back here."Beast Boy, don't kill him."

"Yeah, probably best if I don't go wolf." The other three stared at the young boy glaring at a wolf downstairs.

"Titans Go!" Robin screamed. The team broke up and headed down. Robin ran down the steps to be met by a gray wolf twice his size. Robin grinned. "Let's go." He said. The werewolf lunged at him which Robin easily dodge. He pulled out his bo staff and smacked it in the butt. Grinning Robin made the "Come and get me" Sign. Behind him a brown wolf flew at him and tackled the Boy Wonder to the ground. Robin's face collided with the ground, ignoring the pain he realized that he had a giant dog ontop of him.

Starfire flew to the back of the pack. A brown wolf came at her and she threw a starbolt at it. The wolf howled in pain and glared at the scorched mark on its back. It showed his teeth and ran straight at her. She threw bolt after bolt but this time the wolf was more catious. It dodged each attack as Starfire was forced to fly backwards. She heard a growling noise behind her and at the last second flew straight up. A wolf leapt powerfully up and just missed her heels. Another one joined the first two, all three waiting patiently for her to attack. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Cyborg blasted at another wolf beast. Though the three of the beasts had scorch marks and were missing large patches of fur he also had his share of scratches and bites. He wondered idly if he was also going to go wolf. his thought were interupted as the three wolves circled him. They attacked.

Raven was doing her best to hold back Stacy. She recognized the bitch easily. Raven almost grinned at the fact that she truly was a female dog. She threw another heavy cart of gym equipment at her. When had they broken into the gym? The wolf Collin fought a rhino Beast Boy. Beast Boy charged again but he leaped out of the way easly. Beast Boy shifted into a cugar and scratched the blond wolf. Two deep lines of red bloomed on the blond fur. The wolf thing grabbed Beast Boy in his mouth (he had shifted into a turtle) and threw him with all his strength into the wall. beast Boy slumped over human form knocked out cold. Collin charged towards Raven who was distracted with sending Stacy into a nearby wall. In the last second she sent up a shakey wall of energy, though it protected her from the full force of his body she was still sent flying into the boys locker room. She peeled a sock off of her face and stood up. She surpressed her anger and disgust and flew full force into the gym once more. Beast Boy was coming to, though the wolves paid no attention to him. Stacy lunged again and successfully tackled her. Raven's eyes glowed white and sent her flying. She stood up again, her cheerleading uniform was torn and she had a small scratched. She glared looking for Stacy. She didn't remeber the second werewolf until she saw it inches away from her, teeth aimed at her throat.

Raven squeezed her eyes shut, knowing nothing she could do would stop it. A loud crash sounded near her. She looked up surprised to see the wolf Collin held under the paws of a large green wolf. Beast Boy growled at the wolf. the wolf somehow managed to escape and the two were fighting violently. _Woah, freaky. _Raven's voice said. _beast Boy, is kinda scary._ Raven nodded. She continued to fight off the blond and furry cheerleader.

Robin had officially used up all of his weapons. Even though he wasn't allowed to carry them around school he still brought a few. His bo staff had been bitten in two, the freeze disks were dodged, the same for the small hand full of bird-a-rangs. He had more, but they were in his locker. Which was on the third floor. _Shiiiiiit. _he thought. Robin improvised. he ripped the door of one locker straight off and threw it like an over sized boomerang at the first dog. The wolf crashe dinto the other and he used this distraction to run into the nearest classroom. Closing the door he pushed his english teachers desk in front of it. This would only hold them for a second. He sighed and looked around the classroom for a weapon. He froze when he saw Ms. clancher calmly removing her clothes. this was not a sight anybody would want to see.

"A little privacy!" She snapped.

"Um, there's angry werewolves out there. Can you please put you shirt on?" He begged. he watched horrified as she also removed this.

"Can't even handle some second rate adolescent werewolves." she grumble. "No, I will not. Now advert your eyes."

"What are you doing!" shouted Robin as she removed her pants.

"Helping you." She snapped.

"Um, no thanks. I don't go for the naughty schoolboy fantasy." He said disgusted.

She made a look of utter horror at him. "I am not trying to steal your worthless virginity!" She shouted at him. She also removed her bra. Robin gagged at the sight and turned around hurridly. "I am helping you with your wolf problem." She stated.

"Um, I don't think streaking will help."

"No you idiot! I am going to fight them. They haven't seen a real were wolf at work yet."

"What, is this whole school filled with wolves?" He nearly shouted.

"Only about 14, me included. There is going to be a skrimmage tonight, the pack is dividing."

"Pack?" he asked.

"Yes you idiot boy. Politics. The two twin sisters are going to fight over the alpha female position, and they will fight over their mate."

"Collin?" Robin guessed.

"He actually knows something." Ms. Clancher sighed. "To much violence led by Stacy. I'll be fighting with the Titans. But don't think this means I like you." She said sharply. "In fact I can't stand you. I will still harrass you everyday, count on it."

"And I'll still be a bastard to you, count on it."

"Then we are in agreement." The door cracked violently. Behind him Robin heard a growl and saw a small gray wolf. He nodded towards er and waited for the wolves to enter.

"You know it kinda sucks. I was really hoping to hit you." He said to his temporary wolf ally. She nodded in agreement.

Starfire continued attacking the beasts. Two she could handle, three was a lot more difficult. She silently cursed in tameranian as two more wolves ran towards her. She prepared to more starbolts but stopped when she saw the other two fighting the first ones. Starfire grinned. Two she could handle, one she could demolish.

Cyborg shot out another sonic blast and added in a rocket for good measure. Beside him a two grey wolves were going at it. He had no idea who they were or why they were fighting but he truly didn't care. He fought off the other two still attacking, hopong he still had a chance.

Raven fought Stacy, all the while keeping an eye on Beast Boy. This was easily the roughest battle she ever seen Beast boy fight. The two wolves were a blur of snapping jaws and sharp claws. they rolled around on the ground, knocking down gym equipment as they fought. Soon in their destructive fury they also went through the wall. How, Raven didn't know. She unconsciously led Stacy that way too. Beast Boy and Collin were still going at it. There was a few drips of blood but nothing serious. Yet. As soon as the thought crossed her mind collin got a viscious bite to Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy howled in pain and fury and attacked again with even more anger. Stacy came at her once again. Raven dodged and threw a hunk of earth at the blond. Her mind wasn't focused and it missed majorly. Stacy kept coming towards her. Sending up yet another shield she blocked the blond again. She had to focus. Beast Boy was okay, he was still fighting. Though his shoulder was bleeding badly. The sound of snappping jaws filled the air. she llooked around surprised to see wolves fighting wolves. How many were in this damn school? She couldn't think of this now as yet again Stacy attacked. This time she got in a swipe of her claw and managed to draw blood. Raven really hoped the werewolvf movies about bites and scratches weren;t true. She did not want to deal with all of that fur.

Beast Boy and Collin fight was becoming downright brutal. Possibly deadly. The twoo wolves broke apart and circled around one another. The other teen titans had joined them in the football field, though they were to proccupied with their own dog problem. The wolves circled until they were right besides Raven and Stacy. Beast Boy saw Raven fall to the ground again, her shield failing. _Why can't she focus?_ His human inside of him yelled. For once there wasn't an animal trapped inside of a human, but a human inside of an animal. Beast Boy and Collin attacked again, each of their intentions on killing the other. Beast Boy Saw an opening on Collin's side and clenched down with his teeth. The taste of blood filled his mouth and the sound of Collin's cry sounded through his ears. _Good, kill him. Be the dominate male, claim your mate. _The Beast inside of him growled at him. Beast Boy bared his bloody teeth at the injured wolf. He laid on the ground whimpering in pain. E_asy killing._ The Beast stated again. Beast Boy tensed his muscels and prepared to spring. Before he did he looked up and saw Raven fighting. She was still distracted, and shot him worried looks. _She doesn't want me to hurt him. _He thought. The Beast growled its disapproval in his mind. _She probably wants to do it, wants to kill Stacy, but she won't. 'Cuz she knows it's wrong._ Beast Boy turned away from the the bloody wolf. He had won, he didn't need to kill him, there was no reason to. Beast Boy howled his victory. Raven smiled at him. He bared his teeth back in a wolf like smile.

Shifting back to human Beast Boy stretched, he didn't like staying in one form for to long. Beast Boy saw Raven advoid another attack, this time she was more focus and covered the blond wolf in her black magic. She sent her flying back into the bleachers. Raven looked bored, she knew she was going to win. Raven floated over but stopped. Another blond wolf perfectly identical to the first attacked it's twin. Okay, so she didn't need to finish the fight. Raven walked over to Beast Boy instead, who as a dog was wiping the blood off of his muzzel. " 'E tafe diguting." Beast Boy said with his tounge sticking out of his mouth. he tastes disgustin, was Raven's guess. The fight around them was coming to a conclusion. Starfire had accidently set one on fire and was trying to put out the flames. two wolves were cowering at Cyborg's metalic feet with patches of fur missing. Robin and a gray wolf chased two off of schoool premises. As each wolf won it's own victory it howled loudly and proudly until all of the wolves on their side was howling, creating a deafening effect.

"So," Beast Boy asked. "Did I do good?" Raven nodded.

"You have a chunck of your meat missing Beat Boy." She informed him. he didn't really but there was a pretty gnarly bite on his shoulder. Beast Boy shrugged and winced. "Come here." Raven sighed. She placed her hands on his wound and covered it in white light. Beast Boy's face relaxed his injury was healed.

"Thanks Rae."

"Anytime BB." She replied. He grinned at the nickname. "You still can't call me Rae though."

"Awww, how about Rae Rae?" He asked. She made a face. "Little bird?" She glared. "My Rae of sunshine?"

"I swear if you ever call me any of those again I will-" Beast Boy interrupted her by placing a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked embarrassed.

"Being there." _You idiot! Kiss him back! _The voice in her head yelled. For once she wwas happy to oblige.

_Okay, I know, I know. The fight with Beast boy and him wanting to kill him was weird and random. I just figured that Beast Boy's only instinct can not just be the urge to pee on a fire hydrant or something. And the kiss was random and rushed but there's only one chapter left after this (the epilog, I spelled that wrong, huh?) and then I'm done. Sorry nonexistant fanbase! Shout outs for all in next chapter then I'm leaving! Tell me how my fight scene was! I need honest feedback so I can write better ones in the future!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, the epilogue (thanks angel-of-energy!) so shout outs! If I miss you so very sorry but I didn't see your review!_

**_Nightshade08,Lilmissfg, Blackmencanjump, Avidreader95, Marmarbinks, crazynerd, angel-of-energy, insanityrulez, Sofia michell, Titansfan1211, , YOjulie, silvertail of shoreclan, , teentitans, , Stormygirl335, pandapple, amarae, YO, moonlitkit. WHOOOO, mouth full._**

**_Special thanks to people that review almost every chapter!:_**

**_Nightshade08: I think you did review every chapter. O.o story stalker? Heheh._**

**_Lilmissfg: niiice, I love jelly beans! I have to read your story, I'm serious! (Did Beast Boy and Raven good a good job on Collin and Stacy?)_**

**_Marmarbinks: I'm going to ignore the fact that you threatened to mutilate my body and annoy you in this chapter :)_**

**_Angel-of-Energy: You taught me how to spell epilogue, now I'm in your debt!_**

**_crazynerd: YOU'RE PROBABLY THE REASON THAT I DIDN'T BURY MYSELF IN THE YARD OF SHAME! *cough cough* thanks for being the first reviewer. *maintains no dignity*_**

**_And on with the last act..._**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own the Titans. If I did I'd be filthy rich! And old. Very very old actually.**

_Homeroom: S_tarfire was being glared at with if possible, even more malice by the girls. The new silver necklace she wore was like a bright beacon to all "Look, my boyfriend is way better than yours! And he's loaded, and he's hotter. Wait, half of you don't have a boyfriend!" But of course Starfire never thought, much less said this. She was just happy with her birthday gift. Logan sat next to cyborg and they talked cars. Okay, he still had an enormous crush on Starfire, but he wasn't stupid. Robin could kick his ass in a few minutes, maybe even seconds. And he wouldn't want to hurt Star like that. They were friends though. He and Starfire hung out after cheerleading practice and football. He stopped being such a douche too. He'd didn't want Starfire to think badly of him like that. Logan sighed eternally, what to do when you think you're in love with a taken girl?

_Homeroom: _Raven sat next to Beast Boy in homeroom. She had also lost a signifigant part of her fan base. Unlike Starfire she noticed this. Also unlike Starfire, she couldn't have been more elated. By looking around the classroom she could pick out the wolves from the normal students. You only had to be observant. And an empath. They were the ones that emotions were a lot more jittery. they also had a primal feel to them, similar to Beast Boy. Almost no one knew who the werewolves were. The Titans obviously, a few teachers, and no one else. Except everyone knew that Stacy and Collin were one. And Raven thought she had it bad. Stacy and Collin were actually in jail, there's a few laws against attacking random bystanders. Most of their pack had gotten off though. They were following directions, nothing they really could do. collin and Stacy were the Alpha so they listened, no thought to it. Now Karen was Alpha, the new football quaterback her mate. Maybe Karen would be a little better at this job. She doubted that'd she would try something, the scare Raven gave her in science helped her perspective in life a little.

_Period1:_ "What do you mean you don't have your homework!" Ms. Clancher shouted at Robin.

"That I don't have my homework, what more do you need to know!" He screeched back.

"Why not!" She yelled again.

"Because I was fighting multiple villains all night!" He was breathing heavily, face red. As soon as he gottne home from detention, barely a dent in his homework, robbery and kidnapping and mutations filled his night. He didn't get home until 4 am, barely 2 ours of sleep. Right now Ms. Clancher screaming at him wasn't helping his undying headache.

"Is that really such a great excuse? Couldn't these villains wait?"

"Hmmm, it never occcured to me to ask a _rampaging electric bull_ to kindly stop for I can finish my homework. I'll be sure to do that." Ms. Clancher began screaming at him again. The funny thing was, she was Robin favorite teacher.

_Period1:_ Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were once again sketching in art. Cyborg added the finishing touches on his picture of his child like T-car and a giant blue head sticking out of it. Cyborg grinned. "Is that suppose to be you or a giant blueberry?" Raven asked blankly.

"is that suppose to be a meadow or a cemetary?" He shot back.

"Cemetary."

"Well, it looked extremely happy to me. I bet _Starfire_ would enjoy it very much." Okay, he had questioned her gothness. Raven reached out and grabbed his paper. Staring at him in the eye she ripped it in half. "Hey, I worked really hard on that!" He whined.

"Raven!" The art teacher cried. "You do not destroy others work! Naughty chari, 15 minutes!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Raven looked over at the kindergarden chair in the cornor with the words "Naughty" painted on it in bright red. She didn't look like she was kidding. With a sigh she walked over to the naughty chair and sat down sullenly. She heard the sound of Cyborg's camera in his arm clicking.

_Period2:_ "Nice one!" Beast Boy laughed. "Detention, again?"

"All I did was call her a-" He stopped. "Oh, I guess that is kinda bad."

"You're learning younge grasshopper." Beast Boy replied.

_Period2:_ Raven thretened to break Cyborg's arm off if he didn't delete the picture. Turns out he already had. But not before sending it to every Titan on the team.

_Period3:_ Lunch was bad. They had all forgot to pack their lunch. The four wary team members looked the lunch over. Spotting no hair they grabbed it. Starfire was elated at the food and grabbed extra mustard. Beast Boy having learned from his previous mistakes grabbed a prewrapped PBandJ. No way hair could get in. They went to pay. Expecting to see the hairy beast of a ma- woman they were surprised to see a young man. He could have only been in his early twenties. "Um, dude, where's the hairy 'lady?'" Asked Beast Boy, air qoutes around lady.

"Oh, she ot fired when they learned she was a werewolf."

"that explains a lot." Muttered raven.

"I guess I'll be your lunch uy now." He said smiling. The Titans, except Starfire breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly flames covered a grill in the back. A scent like burnt dead flesh met thier noses. The young man ran back to save his meal. A few minutes later he was back and sweaty. "I think it's good." He said holding out the black and smelly food.

"Mmmm..." Said Starfire. "It smells exactly like borgaberries!" She cried. Okay, so lunch had not gotten better. At least the guy was cute.

_Period4:_ Beast Boy didn't worry about Raven being attacked anymore. He was terrified of Raven mutilating some innocent fan's body.

_Period4:_ Robin was not in a happy mood. Turns out Starfire not only knew Spainish but French, German, and Swahili. Now who did he know that knew Swahili? Did he know anybody from Africa? Robin shrugged, could have been anyone.

_Period4:_ Raven really had to get the voice in her head under control. _Come on, only the second floor, she **might**__ live. _Raven shushed it. The girl had nw begun to play woth her purple hair.. "It's so soft!" She squealed into her ear loudly. The second floor might kill her, she needed to move to a higher floor.

_Period5_: The Titans had gym again. Robin and Cyborg started a basketball game again with some of the weight lifters. Raven and Starfire lead the cheerteam through a new cheer they had constructed. Raven had worked on the moves, Starfire made the chant. They even got Beast Boy and Logan to do it with them. Watching the hunk of meat sing "Go team go!" in a high pitch girly voice, priceless. Beast Boy of course walked around sashaying his hips and asking to borrow someone's lip gloss. Gym, it was fun.

_Period6:_ Raven and Beast Boy once again had class together. It was Friday and the teacher had let them have a "fun" lesson in Japenese. But watching several tone death students sing into the acient karaoke machine was not Raven's idea of fun. Neither was watching Beast Boy once again get attack by fangirls, and the teacher. Raven sighed as Beast boy began singing Rebecca Black "Friday" loudly.

_Afterschool_: Robin had detention, again. He had it for the last two weeks. Everyday. For the most responsible team member he seemed to get in trouble a lot.

Raven and Starfire lead the team in the cheer once again. When Stacy had been carted to jail this left the team without a leader. Starfire and Raven filled in while the rest searched for a new captain. They didn't seem to be searching very hard. They had changed the uniforms though. Starfire lost a bet with Raven and now they pranced around in black and blue skirts and half shirts. They still didn't cover much, but at least Raven hadn't been asked "how much" when waiting for the light to turn green at night. It didn't help that Beast Boy was standing beside her in his purple uniform.

Starfire had begged and reasoned Beast Boy and Cyborg until she was blue in the face, a hard color to turn when orange. They were basically forced with cuteness into the Gay Straight alliance. They begged and pleaded with the leader of the group. They were now proud members of "Teens with Differences" group.

_: _Starfire demanded another movie family bonding night. "Okay friends!" cried Starfire excited. "We have the 'Twilight' and the 'Harry Potter.' Which one shall we watch?"

"Twilight!" Beast Boy screamed excitedly. Beast Boy's body was covered in black magic and chucked out of the window. "Dude!" Beast Boy called from the ground. "I thought with me being your _boyfriend_ and all that you'd probably be a little less abusive!" He yelled jokingly. The couch quickly followed and a loud _Uggh _could be heard from him.

"We're watching Harry Potter." She said simply. Beast Boy crawled out from under the demolished couch.

"Whatever you say, _My Rae of sunshine!"_ He teased. The TV also flew out of the window and landed on her annoyance of a boyfriend.

_Okay, the end. I love you all! Everyone that reviewed favorited and surscribed! Even if you were only bashing my horrible grammar! 9It got slightly better though, I think...) And for the Raven Beast Boy relationship, I always thought that the only reason they'd be the awesomest couple was because they even each other out with their bickering and what not. Not to be mean to others but in most fanfics after they got together they're all lovey dovey and get so great along. I mean that's cool and all but I think they'd be the couple that bickers but would die to save the other. Does that make sense? Sorry if I'm confusing you! This was my first story and I think my writing had gotten a lot better throughout this process! I enjoyed writing this so much! My first completed work! I'm going to stop boring you with this looong author note and go now! Ilove you story! *kisses computer*_


	16. Chapter 16

_Duuude, I realized that when I finished my epilogue I accidently forgot to end the story with a proper ending. You know, the part where the original conflict is resolved? I kinda got sidetracked by Raven and Beast Boy. *blames Beast Boy* So yeah, an extra extremely short chap for you my little duckies! (I love mad mod! Go Britain!) wait, am I allowed to say that since I live in America. *Government breaks into house and drags me away* NOOOO I have to finish story._

_Oh crap, there is something wrong with me..._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. yay! Oh, and I totally own Stacy and Collin *tortures***

The Titans were called to the principle's office. They sat in silence awkwardly awaiting the principle's wrath. "Dude, do you think he found out the sillly string was me?" Beast Boy whispered to cyborg.

"I'm more worried if he learned that I was the one that set the camera up in his office."

"You did that? Niiiice."

"You two are idiots." Raven said simply. Beast Boy grinned at her and scooted a little closer. he grabbed her hand before she could protest. _Shut up Raven. _Her voice in her haed screamed. _You know it feels good! You're so warm Beast Boy, we love you!_ She really needed to get medicated. The principle arrived looking elated.

"Well guys! We have come to a conclusion! You don't have to finish school! Online classes for you!" He jumped up and down excitedly. The Titans eyes grew wide.

"What?" Asked Robin.

"No more titans in my school, no more!" The principle left the room. Robin looked at the others.

"No more school?" He asked dazed.

"No more homework, crappy food, teachers, furry cheerleaders." Beast Boy said, equally baffled.

"But, we have to stay." Raven said simply. "The girls on the cheersquad can't even remember if it's kick then flip or flip then kick. Imagine what they'll do without me and Starfire." Starfire nodded.

"And" Cyborg spoke up. "The 'Teens with Differences' need me and Beast Boy's help with the got over 50 members now, they need us." He spoke urgently.

"Dude, no more Raven in a cheer uniform? I can't do that!" Beast Boy shouted terrified. Raven's magic knocked him over and he fell with a thump.

"It's simple Robin, we need to stay." Raven spoke calmly as usual. "Imagine what the school will end up like if we leave?"

Robin sighed. "Fine, but if I get expelled I'm blaming you. But one condition." Robin grinned mischievously. "I'm telling the principle."

_Okay, that's the real ending! Sorry if I annoyed any of you who were just happy to see this story go! But I hate loose ends! I'm going to go finish torturing Beast Boy, (anyone have any ideas on new torture methods?) Oh that sounded worse than I menat it to. Bye byes! for realz! Mwaaah!_


End file.
